Ancient Powers , Silver Dragons and Black Ravens OH MY
by Drusillafang
Summary: Harrys Magic is free at last and so is he and can now see the true soul of everyone not that he couldnt tell before but what will happen and Snape find out about Harry family and Draco need help with his . Evil Dumbledore Ron Herm and Ginny blashing .
1. Lets Glow

**I OWN NOTHING**

Harry was laying alone in his room thinking, just thinking. Like always. That was all he ever did now.

'How, how, how, am I going to get out of these stupid fucking chains' he sighed into his pillow.

'All I want is to free like everyone else gets to be, all of my old friend's, they all get to prance about like goofs while I sit here wallowing in self pity and piss thinking about how to kill a monster. I mean I'm only 15 for Merlins sake. I should be worried about shagging boys rather than impending death and slaughter.'

Harry sat there, chained to his 'bed' damning Dumbledore for the millionth time that day. Harry Potter was 15 soon to be 16 years old but at the age of 12 knew the true horrors of the world. That said, he knew most of them before hand, but after what his Uncle had done when he was barely 12 he had realized that his dear loving Headmaster was no better, if not worse than the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had damned him to this hell for 14 years. No matter what Harry said or how much he begged for him to relent and rethink, this is were he stayed.

Yes, the Dark Lord was the main reason he was stuck with the Dursleys, but Dumbledore was the reason he had to stay here every summer holiday, the reason he had to be tormented by Dudley's gang, the reason he was forced to clean; cook; garden and serve like a common house elf for the Dursleys.

Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent and still let him be taken to Azkaban, leaving poor little Harry all alone in the world. With no-one to love him. He knew Vernon was beating him from day one, and Raping him since he was 12. But he did NOTHING.

Dumbledore caused so much pain in his life, and you would think he could go to his friends for help, wouldn't you? Harry learned that he was alone in the world, since 2st year. They didn't give a shit about him, they were only 'friends' with him for the money that they had been stealing from him over the years. And the fame they could gather from saying his name to anyone.

Hermione could get in to any school just by saying they were friends; Ron's family would be rich when Harry married Ginny (he of course wished to do no such thing) and Dumbledore would remain the most powerful wizard known, if he could remain to keep Harry under control.  
They had been using potions and glamor charms on Harry for years now. Dumbledore had also bound his magic and the only time he would release it was the time Harry had to face Voldemort. The glamor that had been used on him was painful and had made his only possible ally (Snape) hate him. He had been made into a mini James Potter and the only thing that even remotely reminded any one of his mother was his eyes.

Those beautiful green orbs that had seen so much pain and suffering over the years. The eyes that held so much pain and suffering in themselves. He had been through too much. It seemed the only way one could see into the soul of one Harry James Potter would be to look deep in his eyes. The same eyes that held no remorse at the time.

As Harry lay there, he thought of all they people he knew he could trust. Neville Longbottom, his dorm-mate and true friend. He shared a connection with this herbology nerd, both of their parents had been through torture and for Harry death it seemed, and they both struived to avenge those sufferings. Then there was Luna, she was like the little sister he never had. Then there was Fred and George, they kept saving Harry when things were at their worst in Privet drive with the Dursleys. Them along with Bill, Charlie and Percy were the only Weasleys that cared.

Much to most peoples surprise Percy did care for Harry, he just hated Dumbledore. He had helped Harry out over the past years by using a two way journal that the twins had invented. Percy had informed him on politicians that were corrupted by Dumbledore and how the ghastly man had infiltrated the ministry even more that the Dark Lord himself.

Them along with some of the order members that were fed up of Dumbledore and had left were the ones that Harry trusted. That's why he was able to take all offered O.W.L's.

Moony had helped with Arithmancy and History of magic.

Charlie had helped with C.O.M.C., Charms and Transfiguration.

Bill had helped with History, charms and potions.

Percy had helped with Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, (which was only because Harry didn't know much about the history of Muggle's) and Astronomy.

Fleur, who forever was his friend and a bit like an older sister. She helped him with Charms and helped him learned French and Latin.  
Krum had made him a better flyer along with helping him with dark arts.

Neville always wrote to him to help him with herbology and for moral support.

And Luna showed him the true way of Divination, Luna said that he DID have the power of a sear but something was blocking his magic and that when that was gone that he would be able to show his true self. He had no clue what that ment but you never question Luna.

He was already good at D.A.D.A. and is wasn't just a show like almost everything else about him was, but he couldn't think about whom he trusted for long. He always ended up thinking about his parents. Harry wondered, again, about what he got on his O.W.L's and if he would have made his parents proud. About what he was doing for the world, what he was letting others do to him.

But as the clock ticked closer to Midnight Harry's thoughts turned to the love he hoped his parents held for him. The love he hoped to would one day see again before he died at the hands of Voldemort.

The clock on Harry bedside table struck Midnight and his body started to Burn and Glow ferociously.


	2. A rather expected shock

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Thank you to the amazing Ilovetakshiandtomfelton**

Harry would have woken up screaming, if it were not for his magic. Which could now work for him; instead of against him or just not at all. Truly, someone should have questioned Harry's magic by now. He had Apparated on to the roof of his old muggle school. He had changed the colour of his teachers wig and made glass vanish. Most could just summon things to them or make something levitate when they were younger.

All of this happened before Hogwarts, of course. When Harry was there he had, had trouble with the levitation charm. So it wasn't hard for Harry to put two and two together.

As the pain grew more intense his magic sliced the room and helped him more. Harry's body started to change, the glamour was finally wearing off; his hair was longer, with dark blood red streaks thought it. His body had filled out nicely, after years of hard labour in the sun, people would think he would be tanned and muscular, but no, thanks to the glamour charm Dumbledork had placed on him he was just skinny and pale. He seemed to be changing a lot tonight. He let out a piercing scream that curiously sounded like that of a jaguar-at least that was what he thought one would sound like - that's when a memory charm on him broke and he finally learned why his uncle starting molesting him at 12.

* * *

**Flash back to the summer before second year**

* * *

_Harry was cleaning the living room, two weeks before his uncles guests were due. His 'family' were watching TV. A commercial had just come on so his cousin (dudley) got up to get more food, just when Harry was polishing a rather horrid looking glass vase Marge had gotten Petunia. Harry was making sure to be very careful, when Dudley went barreling in to him in his rush, Harry was push forward: knocking the vase off its table and smashing it on the floor._

_There was complete and total silence for all of 10 sec, until his aunt burst in to fake tears crying about her favorite vase, his uncle started yelling and Dudley was screeching at the top of his lungs. Then the TV changed and a commercial for some zoo came on and the sounds of a Jaguar roaring was in the background and Harry shifted. Again the Dursleys were deadly silent, as a small black Jaguar club sat in the middle of the room._

_Harry was looking up at his uncle in fear. Why was his uncle some much bigger now? Why did Dudley look like he was going to puke? Why did his aunt look so scared and why was he so small? He looked at his paw and let out a bone shattering roar. 'A PAW. A PAW' Harry thought. 'WHERES MY HAND.' He didn't know what was going on._

_When his uncle lunged at him, in all the commotion, harry managed to claw him self free from the whale like man. That's when Dumbledore burst in, Harry thought he was saved, instead Dumbledore used some very dark magic to shift him back, he then obliviated him and Dudley for good measure, and told Vernon to do any punishment on harry that he saw fit._

_So Harry was left laying on the floor bleed not knowing how he got there or why he was naked when his uncle took him by the throat and threw him up stairs, Harry was having trouble breathing but his uncle didn't care. He threw harry onto his insanely crisp and clean king-sized bed._

_He then grabbed the knife that he kept in his bed side table for safety measures. Vernon flipped harry on his back and continued to carve the word 'FREAK' into Harry's lower back. Vernon did this many times over the night so that it stayed permanently engraved on his nephews flesh, and so that he would know what he was and were his place was. Vernon then started undoing his pants. Harry heard the zipper go down and he knew what was coming; he closed his eyes and silently begged for him to just faint for exhaustion or fatigue and not 5 minutes later Fate Granted his wish. The next day chains were placed into Harry's room to Chain him to the wall, and it was only till Dobby came to rescue him that he was released. That was how the Weasleys found him and got him out._

* * *

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

Harry was pissed to say the least. He was so mad at Dumbledore for keeping this from him. He always told harry to stay calm and trust him. That he knew better than a mere child did.

'That wont be true for a long time' he thought begrudgingly.

For a fact, he knew a lot. A hell of a lot more than Dumbledore did, not only did he now have the knowledge of all spells and potions, how to brew them and perform them flawlessly; he also now knew his true heritage. Harry seemed to have received the memory's of his ancestors or at least the ones who had wanted him to know what they knew.

Harry was given the memory's of his mother and father and their relatives. Lily wasn't a muggle born, as she thought she was, she just came from a very long line of squibs. She was the first magical child born in over 1000 years in her family line, the first being Merlin and his cousin and Rowena Ravenclaw. His father's side of the family didn't let him down though, as James potter was a descendant of the Peverell brothers and the three other founders of Hogwarts: Salazar; Godric and Helena. Harry now finding out he was a True shape shifter which meant he could change in to any animal he wanted. He was also the heir to some of the most powerful wizards and witches in the history of magic.

After processing so many life changing thoughts in under 10 minutes Harry's body seemed to need relief, and he abruptly passed out. Not caring that he would be needed to work later in the morning.

He just lay there, and reached a peaceful slumber easily for the first time in months


	3. what mess mum

**I OWN NOTHING**

Harry woke up with a head ache but besides that he was fine . Did i have a nightmare? He thought. But then everything came back to him and he felt like he was hit by the night bus.

He put his hand to his head "Bloody Hell" he moaned. He then caught sight of him self in the mirror and his jaw dropped . He was now around 6'6 his hair was around half way down his back . It then dawned on him that he hadn't had a hair cut since before Hogwarts . Well here it is .

His hair was now blood red was black highlights . He got Dudley's old clothes off fast to look at his new body . A smirk made it way on his fast. Well he looked the hero now. He was still kinda scrawny but that didn't matter much as there was a lot of muscle there to . He cheek bones were more pronounced and his was looked kinda of ...elven. He liked his new body he looks down from head to toe . Another smirk graced his lips . He was glad to see that EVERYTHING had grown. Then millions of things went running thought his head . All the memory's it was kinda like fade childhood memory's . But still he was happy he learned a lot from those memory's. Not just long forgotten spells and talents but about his parents lives. He father really was what Snape said he was arrogant and rude and down right cruel at times. Mostly to Snape but he also saw a lot of love. James love for Remus when he worked so hard to become an animigie just to help him. His love for lily when he went to far to help Snape and his love for Sirius when he made him Harry s godfather and James love for him, for Harry when he was willing to fight Voldemort even with out a wand just so he could live .

He then saw his mothers life. She was love greatly , by her parents by her sister , well to a point. But what surprised him, what made him almost faint , was seeing who loved him mother most and for the longest of times. Snape. Severus Snape . Love his Mother from the day he first set eyes on her . Harry could tell he could tell from his eyes . HE watched as the years when by Lily learned of the Wizarding world from Severus , then they both got there letters and they were on the train together they met the marauders as. Lilly was put in Gyffindor but be came friends with Slytherin . At this point Harry really did pass out Because his Mothers Best friends all seem to be Harry's worst enemy's .Lily's was best friends to Severus Snape and Narcissa ( at the time) Black and Honorary little sister to Lucius Malfoy.

When Harry woke again it was around 6:00pm.

"Oh mum" he groaned " What happened to them, they were so nice and loving how could they be come...Death Eaters ." he sighed but something snapped inside him he wanted answers and he wanted them soon. He got up and stared pacing .

So the King Queen and knight of the Death Eaters were all his mothers friend but then why did they hate him to try to kill him. /they didn't you dolt think for a min/ said an odd voice in this head that when he confirmed what the papers have bin saying. He was bat shit crazy and he could hardly give a flying fuck. so he listen to the little voice . And he was right Snape had bin saving his life for years . But what of Lucius and Narcissa .

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes and for the millionth time when thought that night at the Ministry. And he Discoverd that again this odd little voice was right Lucius had bin trying to help a lot at the time of cores it not like he could walk up and hug harry but he try to help and make sure no one got hurt . He could say much for Narcissa cause he had meat her once. Her sister on the other hand ...well he had a wide rage of a opinions on miss Bellatrix

she was Crazy at fuck

she was hot

she was crazy as fuck and

she was crazy as fuck

but he would move on he found it funny that the only woman he had ever thought of as Sexy was a Psycho . Harry had know Since the world cup that he was Gay. How you may ask well the Charlie started coming on to him and he liked it it was sure fire way to tell. He and Charlie had bin have fun at his Family's expanse for a few years now mostly watching was everything was set up for Harry and Ginny as he And Charlie would sneak away to make out. He smiling in he dark as he remember there first time . It was just after the the first task Charlie wanted to reward him for a job well done . He got hard thinking about it but he pushed those thought a said when a loud bang went from down stairs .

His Uncle was home this would be fun .


	4. Always! There

**I OWN NOTHING**

Harry knew very soon someone would be up to yell at him . He had missed a lot of chores . soo he looked around and picked up some pants that went to about mid calf . He didn't both with a shirt now nothing would fit. Soo he went to open the door and remembered they would be locked. He deiced to try something. He closed his eye and held his hand out in front of him.

"Alohomora" he said he hear it click . His smirk returned .He opened tot he door just as his Uncle roared from the kitchen

" THE FREAK HASNT DONE ANYTHING TODAY" pause as he hear his aunt tell his uncle she had bin unable to get in his room. Hmm. Funny she hadn't bin able to get in i wonder but he filed that away from later , with the fact that from the top of the stairs he had header his aunt whisper .

Harry Jumped over the railing deciding to skip the stairs. He landed with a soft thump. His smirk widened . Yay jaguar powers.

He Uncle came storming out of the kitchen about to yell for him when he stopped dead in his tracks at the man before him.

"W..Who are you.. How did u get in my house" Vernon stammered

"What" Harry said laughing " Don't recognize your favourite little slave...Uncle"

by this time Petunia had joined them in the hall and she gasped at her nephew. He had so much lily in him now

"You ...what ..how" Vernon said

Harry smiled viciously " Its called coming in to inheritance ... so Vernon what do u think of your sex slave now uh am i still worthy of your time or do u only like little boys only ones that cant fight back , only ones that are chains up only FREAKS" Harry Finished with a growl

then roar broke from his lips and for the first time since he was 12 he felt the shift he of cores had no clue what to do to has his hands turned in to paws with claws but then the little voice came back telling him to calm down take a deep breath and relax . Harry closed his eye and did just what he was to do . As he calmed down his Uncle had fled to the kitchen and grabs the largest knife there saw in the house

he came running back in the hall about to stab Harry in the chest while he was still trying to calm down and stop the shift he would he moved but all his focus was on not turning someone in to lunch meat . Just as the knife was about to be bright down stair on Harry's heart a voice cried.

"STUPEFY"

ooooo soo who saved Harry this time will Sirius be back from the dead will Remus finally be there to take Harry away will Ron be there to try and win his friend over and yes i know its short but this is the second chapter i put up today i know they are short but it means that they happen more often so which would u like.


	5. Downed bat

**I OWN NOTHING**

Severus Snape was sick and tired of dealing with Wormtail . Day in day out dealing with that awful rat in his house. Not his home his house if Severus wanted to be home he would have to break in to a house a few streets over where his Best friend used to live. That that was where he felt at home same with Hogwarts but seeing as he had no wish to deal with Dumbledore he wouldn't go back there .

So in his unwillingness to put up with Wormtail or Dumbledore he went to Grimmauld place . The wolf he could deal with . Lupin was the only one who stays there when there is not an Oder Meeting and he rather liked the wolf, though he would never admit it . So has he was walking in to the kitchen and nodded to Lupin who look surprised to see him yet Severus saw happiness in his eyes.

Just then something around his neck burned and he gasped . Lupin look up worried thinking he was being called.

'No' Remus thought ' not now not now I finally have him here please no '

but Severus wasn't being called the burning was from a silver chain it was keyed to the Dursleys house . He had bin keeping it in case something happened to Harry. No matter how the child acted he was lily's son and Severus would look after him so he took off.

He apparated to a block away from the house he didn't want to be seen by any watching eye so he turned in to his animagus form a black raven . He glided silently thought the quickly coming night he flow in thought a window with bars on it 'how odd ' he thought the room was worse ' chains and rags with looks like a slaves quarters ' he didn't know how close he came to being true .

He heard yelling from down stairs ' what in Merlin in going on here ' he changed back in to him self and walked out of the room if you could really call it that . He looked down at the seen before him and if it hadn't bin for what was coming out of the mans mouth he would have bin drooling or laughing or both.

A 6'ft Adonis was screaming at a whale

" Its called coming in to inheritance ... so Vernon what do u think of your sex slave now huh am I still worthy of your time or do u only like little boys only ones that cant fight back , only ones that are chains up only FREAKS" the man finished with a growl

Severus gasped at pretty must the same time Petunia did 'HARRY this.. this was harry ' and then his words registered 'sex slave' he turned back to the room then look back in time to see the whale about to stab Harry in the cheat so he acted.

He Stunned the whale and quickly made his way down stairs as Petunia shrieked at Harry to "set her husband right" while Harry was looking around for his Savior and when his eyes landed on Severus instead of well whatever he thought he would get he got a very grateful soft smile one he had never seen on Potters face but he had never seen this Potter before there was so much of Lily in him now. No longer some creep copy of James .

He looked away from Harry and to Petain . He was standing just at the bottom of the steps and Petunia was still crying of her husband crying that Harry had killed him and that she wish Harry was die instead . Harry was simply rolling his eyes.

"Hello Professor Snape" Harry yelled over his aunt . "How nice to see you hope your well" Harry really didn't know what he was trying to make of the the mess that was the scene before him but he was doing something . Snape simply Raised an eyebrow at him in pure astonishment . He was acting as if his Uncle trying to kill him as and every day occurrence, he didn't know that it was .

Petunia still hadn't registered that Severus was in her house soo Severus thought he'd help her out a bit in three steps he was standing above her .

"Hello Tuney" he spat with more malice then he never did Potter .

She looked up . Petunia knew that voice and only one person beside he sister ever called her that he looked up in to the livid face of Severus Snape. As soon as she was looking at him he garbed her by the back of the neck and dragged her in the kitchen . He had a few questions he wanted answers to . Harry followed behind him . He wanted to see the show.

She was milk white by the time she was throw in to a kitchen chair . Snape was pissed and that , to Harry at lest, was scarier then Voldemort.

Snape started on her .

"Why hello tuney I was just wondering if you could answer a few things for me huh. Why did I just walk in on you willing watching you husband try to kill the last hope this world has . Your sister son that child you were given to look after."

Patina look ready to spurt a million and one lies but Snape wasn't going to have any of it he held up his hand and turned to look at Harry.

"Potter get you things we are leaving just give me a moment alone with your lovely Aunt" he said with the scariest smiling Harry had ever seen .

Harry Smiled back " of cores Professor"

Harry then turned to his Aunt as she stared to stuttered .

" Aren't you going to do anything hes going to kill me" Petunia whimpered reminding both men of Wormtail.

Harry's eyes turned cold and hard and with a sneer that Snape had never seen on Harry's face he ground out " You never did anything" and he turn on his heel and stormed out of the room . And the kitchen door closed behind him he heard and slam int he hall way and then Harry bounding upstairs.

He turned to Petunia and pointed his wand at the middle of her forehead

"Legilimens" and like that he was in her had he went looking for memory of Harry and he didn't like what he found . The amount of abuse Harry suffered at there hand and he suffered in silence in more ways then one . Harry was down in minutes . He was Just finishing with her when Snape heard Harry say from the hall.

" Oh no" Harry sighed. Snape came out of and kitchen to find a worried looking Harry. " Whats wrong" he asked . Harry pointed to his uncle and said . "Hes waking up" . Just then Vernon groaned . Harry could tell he was waking up because he could he it i love his new heightened senses

" Come on then Potter" Snape hissed.

"Wait!" Harry said " We need to Obliviate them or Dumbledore will know"

Snape sigh by agreed that he was right , the old fool seemed to know everything and he would be damned if he made it easier .

So he Obliviate the both Vernon and his wife and then Harry told him to put on his Death Eater robes . Snape looked at Harry in shock and confusion . Harry just said he had a plan and for the first time Snape did as he was asked with out any question ...Yet. So he pulled out a handkerchief and transfigured it in to his mask. He was already wearing all black so it didn't matter he looked at Harry just as the Dursleys were coming out of there daze .

" Who are you . WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" Vernon roared

" Uncle Vernon" Harry cut in quickly " This man is here to take me away"

" Oh .. So you a freak like him eh" his Uncle said pointing at Harry . Snape didn't miss Harry's flinch at the word 'freak' and he right well didn't like any of it . But before he could hex the man back to the middle ages a hand griped his should and a voice whispers " let just go please " Harry begged

So Snape acting the death eater garbed Harry Ruffly and stormed form the house . As soo as they were on the street Harry pulled away and acted and looked like he had bin _imperised . Harry's full plan was starting to dawn on and Snape and seeing as it was thrown together in the space of a few minutes he was impressed . Harry's Potter couldn't just leave his home with no reason and he couldn't just be seen walking down the street but is a Death Eater were to come and get him it would work thought he was wondering why Harry would do this . Wont Granger and Wesley worry about him . This and many more questions need to be answered . So Snape took then three block's before Harry said they should apparated back to Grimmauld place . _

_Harry Put his trunk down at the foot of the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He could smell someone else down there and he wanted to now who . So he made his way down followed by a very confused potions master ._

_Harry pushed open he door to find Remus asleep at the table. Harry smiled and walked up to him and he looked like he was going to softly wake him up but whispering in his ear . But many forget harry was the son and godson of a marauder _

_" __MOONY" Harry Howled in his ear sounding a lot like a wolf ._

_Both Snape and Remus jumped . Snape glared at Harry and Remus looked shocked for all of 3 seconds before jumping up and hugging his cub who as now a lot bigger then himself and smelled different but Harry was still and would always be Remus' cub_

_"__So" Remus started " I see you have come in to you inheritance" he smiled and Harry gave him an amused look ._

_" __Ya well its a long story" Harry said wishing to get out of the conversion he knew Snape would try to have. Remus unknowingly was simply breaking the ice._

_" __Well we have all night so start talking Potter" Snape stated _

_So Harry started to explain knowing that there was no way out of this. He Explained everything . He life at the Dursleys only he down played it a lot he had bin looking anywhere but at the men in front of him when he did this. Remus already knew sadly and was watching Severus for his reaction he looked like he wanted to be sick . Harry then explains when he was. And Remus was amazing true Shape Shifter he had heard of them of cores but they were rare. _

_Snape was still in shock about Harry's home life and how he had kept it to him self all these years a lot of things were making sense now. Why Harry stayed home at the Holidays , Why Harry always wear his school robes. Even his night wandering were making scenes i mean who could sleep with that every night . But why why hadn't any one Helped him . Why hadn't he told someone and he asked Harry just that ._

_Harry 's eyes went cold " He already knew" He bit out _

_Snape eyes widened . " Who knew" he asked_

_"__Dumbledore Hes known for years he put the wards up . I mean you don't really think that I could have bin a house elf for 15 yrs with out anyone finding out do you. No he knew. And who would belie me anyway McGonagall didn't even believe me when we told her the stone was in danger why would she believe that my Uncle uses me as a punching bag" Harry finished bitterly ._

_Snape was shocked even HE would have Check if he had heard a whisper that the stone might be in danger ._

_" __What about Granger and Wesley , surly they have notices i mean u share a room with Wesley ." Snape said grasping at straws that Harry had some type of Harry ._

_Harry just laughed. " They don't care . All they care about is getting my money , bring Dumbledore dirt on me and me marring Ginny. They only Wesley's that care are the five eldest and yes that Percy to. He could no long put up with Dumbledore and his Family so he left but we keep in touch . _

_Snape had simply had enough for one night after all of that how hadn't Harry joined the dark side and he asked just that._

_Harry look he straight in the eyes and said " Because she would never want that ,for any of us " and with that Harry left the kitchen and went up to find him self a room. Leaving a defeated Snape and Sad Lupin in the kitchen to wonder how Harry hadn't up and left._

_Snape was shocked . She _

_didn't do anything Even Harry would have checked at lest if he even heard and whisper of the stone being in danger _


	6. Just a normal Breakfast

**I OWN NOTHING**

Harry woke up the next morning at 5:45am his arms were above his head . He brought them back to this side with an irritated look on this face but he had stopped caring about it years ago it happened enough that it was no longer a surprise. As long as he could pull his arms down he never panicked.

A smile made its way on his face at the fact that he could see with out his glasses. He looked down at him self still only wearing a to short pair of pants. He would have to ask Remus if he could loan him something for the day. He made his way down stairs going to get breakfast ready for whoever was in the house.

He started thinking about his day and his plans. He was going to go to Gringotts

and get things sorted out if what he heard was true then he was going to end it

now.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was making this way back to the Hospital wing to see Hermione and Ron .It was around 11:00 at night so he was wearing his invisibility cloak . He silently slipped in to the room and heard them talking quickly he was happy to know they were awake so he wouldn't wake them he wanted someone to talk to. He was missing Sirius and he was finally up for talking to someone ._

_He was about to revile him self when Ron opened his mouth._

"_Stupid Potter thanks to him we are stuck here"_

" _At lest we are done with classes so we wont be missing much. And we finally have some peace no that the idiot wont talk. We should have killed someone off sooner" Hermione said rather curly ._

" _We better get a bounce for this i want half of the Potter main vault i have had enough of the shit every year trying to get us killed. And pushing us to go with him im gonna have the scare for the rest of my life." Ron moaned_

" _Ron we will have all him money as soon as he marries Ginny and he will be at our mercy . You heard Dumbledore as soon as he gets the job done we are going to kill him off" she then reached across to him. _

"_It will be all worth it soon don't worry." she calmed him down . Hermione knew If she didn't keep Ron calm she may not be able to to keep him from saying anything around Potter and then she wouldn't be able to marry Ron and get her cut of the Potter and now Black money ._

"_Think about it Ron now we will get Potter and Black money and i bet Dumbledore's bird will heal your scars. And Dumbledore said we would get more money in Sixth years for being Potters friends . We just have to keep him on the prophecy he will be learning about the Dark Lords past and we will have more alone time" she said smirking at him._

_Harry didn't want to hear anymore and quickly made his way from the room silent tears falling from his face. He truly was alone._

_END_

He learned a week later at he wasn't alone just lost he true friend helped find his way again. He asked Fred Gorge Bill Charlie and Percy to meet him in Hogsmeade late one night . He meet the Brothers out side of the Three Broomsticks. He had put his wand to Percy head and started demanding to know if they were in with there brother and sister being payed to care about him. Deep

down he knew they weren't especial Percy.

Fred and Gorge had grabbed him and Charlie held his face in has hands as Harry stared to cry. Twins let him go and he cried in Charlies arms about the betrayal of the people they thought of as family. Bill and Percy had gone to go check out what Harry had said and found it to be true they came back 20mins later Charlie still holding Harry as the twins were pacing a hole in the ground. Charlie and the Twins Could tell by the looks of Anger and sadness on there Brothers faces that Yes Ron and Ginny along with their parents had bin taking money from Harry.

All 5 brothers offered to speak to him under Veritaserum . That's when he knew he was safe with them .

Harry sighed and started breakfast . There wasn't much in the house and the place was still very dirty . But soon all of that would change after he was done at Gringotts he would be cleaning and buy new things for this house. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the Goblin that let some one steal his money.

Harry was just finishing up as Remus and Snape walked in both looking little worse for wear. They both had hang overs he was wondering if anything else happened and then he got his second gift of his inheritance . If anyone had bin looking they would he see Harry's eyes swirl and go from emerald to gold.

It was like everything else went black and white and the two men in front of him were glowing he was seeing there souls. He may have bin freaked out by he was Happy to see that at the core there colours match. Snape had a dark well duh a dark mark around his arm but his soul rejected it . But Snape's soul was as gold as Harry's eyes Remus' wasn't as light but still very bright .

He was amazing at what he saw. He wonder which ancestor he got this from when he heard Remus gasp. He was looking at Harry's eyes in shock. Harry close his eyes and shook his head and hes eyes went back to normal.

" Wha .. what was that" Remus choked out .

" Well Wolf isn't it oblivious hes a soul seer be proud of your cub" Snape said with his head in his hands not believing what he just saw.

Harry blinked and brought to plates of eggs bacon and toast over to the to men. Snape looked down at his food than up at Harry giving him a thankful look before digging in . Remus was still staring at Harry with his mouth open.

" Aren't u surprised" Remus yelled and Snape winced.

" Remus I stopped being Surprised when a discarded piece of the soul of the man that my mothers love blow out sicked a 60ft basilisk on me." Harry said as if he was talking about the weather . Both men jaws were hanging open. Snape again had to rethink what he thought of Harry Potter.

Harry finished breakfast as did the others who were now lost in thought. Harry cleaned up and then turned to Remus.

"Remus may barrow some clothes I no long own any that fit its just of today"

"You didn't own Any that fit before" Remus said and got up to go get some for he he didn't own much but he could spare some for his cub.

"What are you off to do today then" Snape ask curiously .

A sadistic Smirk made its way on his face scaring both men. " Gringotts"

AN/ sorry i havent posted in a while few bad things have bin happening but im going to try and post at lest once a week if not more.


	7. a house elf meeting

**I OWN NOTHING **

Harry decided he would walk to the Leaky Cauldron. It was nice out and no one would know it was him unless they saw the scar or his eyes. He was still beaming about be able to see with out his glasses.

He kept his head down as he made his way to Gringotts. It would have seemed odd a year ago, but today it was advised to keep your head down and keep to your self . Harry sighed looking at the once great area full of life and happiness. He still remembered his first visit. He promised him self right there he would bring the Ally back to it former glory.

He walked in to the Bank and saw there was only two people in line. They left quickly. He walked up to the first goblin.

"I wish to speak to my account manger , the head goblin and Griphook please."

He was polite but firm. The goblin looked up a bit shocked at the fact that he had said please and requested a goblin by name.

Harry took the shock as the goblin about to refuse him, so he said the one thing that would set every goblin in motion.

" It is about a theft, your Bank has bin allowing someone to still from me" Harry said loud enough of the whole room to hear. Harry was pissed and was trying to keep clam but that was enough and he was again seeing the souls of anyone in the room.

As Harry try to get his eyes back to normal as the bank was in a hurry to fix Harry's problem . They hated thief's. The goblin that Harry had been speaking to had passed out at the site of Harry's eyes. There hadn't bin a soul seer in the last 600 years.

Harry jumped and went to try and help the fallen goblin he knew not to us his wand. Everyone thought he never payed attention in History of Magic but he did. He knew good half of the goblin wars and revolts had bin caused but not allowing the goblins to carry wands. Which struck harry as odd. If Wizards shared there secrets wouldn't the goblins do the same they could be equal in stead everyone had superiority complex.

Harry sighed and carefully with out moving the goblin checked to see if he was alright. He seem to have a bump on his head he may even have a concussion he didn't know but for the most put he just seemed knocked out. Harry was just try to get him more comfortable when he realized he was being watch. He looked up to see the shocked faces of what seemed to be all the workers int he main hall.

" What?" he said "Not all Wizards are arseholes. Some of us do care for what happens to others and wish to help." he looked down at the goblin then back up at everyone " I think he should be alright maybe a mild concussion but besides that he should be ok"

Four goblins came up and carefully lifted the other goblin on to a stretcher.

Then another walked up and cleared his thought to get Harry's attention, as it had bin on the hurt goblin being taken away.

" My I ask who you are sir so that we may get the goblins-" he was interrupted.

"Beings " Harry said " Beings. I am Harry Potter and I am hear about someone stealing from me and getting my inheritance" For the third time that day Harry had shocked the goblins they remembered only 5 other wizards that referred to them as Beings , as equals. Soo they set to work.

They brought Harry to a privet room and got the goblins he had asked for.

The head Goblin stepped forward. " I am Ragnok head of this Bank you wished to speak with me."

" Yes you, my account manger and Griphook" Harry said. Ragnok quickly sent a goblin out to get the two but only returned with one.

" Where is Mr. Potters account manger." Ragnok asked angrily. "I'm sorry Sir but he we can not find Stronghammer. It looks as if he has fled.

Ragnok was about to yell at the goblin to find him when they hear an animal growl.

"I wounder why" Harry ground out. He then sighed he wanted to make pace with he goblin and yelling at the head wouldn't help. So he turned to Griphook.

" Griphook I asked you hear Because I wish you to be my new account manger. A month ago i over hear that Albus Dumbledore has bin stealing from my vaults. I wish to see all with drawls and transactions to do with me and my vaults since the night my parents died."

Both Goblins eyes went wide at what they heard but hurry to get it done. Griphook quickly left and came back in the room not 3 min later with a very large stack of papers floating behind him . Harry smile briefly at the show of goblin magic , it did not go unnoticed by Ragnok.

Griphook put the stack on the table and after a bit of shuffling pulled out a piece of parchment sighed and handed it to Harry.

The paper reviled that Dumbledore had bin stealing over $5 Million a year from Harry since the day after his Parents died. It when to different places. One Million a year would go to the Dursely. 1.5 Million to Harry's heart break went to Minerva McGonagall. After some odd years some of it went to the Weasleys. The rest was kept for him self . Then the year before Harry started Hogwarts . It listed that Molly Weasley was with drawling 5000 Gallons every 6 months. Same with McGonagall

His name was only on the sheet twice when he had taken money for school. Then on July 31 1992 Harry's birthday just before the start of second year it showed.

Hermione Jean Granger $400.

Harry sighed "Could have at lest gotten me a birthday present you bitch."

He returned to the sheet and saw the Ginny as well had made a with drawl that year and half way thought the second year Ron had too. So it had started in second year. Harry thought as memory came flooding back to him. Just before Harry went to get the stone and Hermione had said. ' _Me books and Cleverness. There more important thing: Friendship and Bravery._' Harry sighed where did his friends go. He had never known the real Ginny or had he? But what about Ron and Hermione. There had been a time when they had care or was that an act. He sigh again he may never know. They had only stolen money lucky so harry didn't need to worry about heirlooms.

" I want all if it shut off they are not to get another knut of my money ever again. I want a lawsuit drawn up and to be handed out to them when I say so." He looked Griphook in the eye and the goblin saw how much pain there was those emerald pools.

"I was an inheritance test. I want to know how much I have left if any, did they bleed me dry?"

" Right away Mr. Potter and no they have bin taking from your school vaults only. The rest are unable to access. Your family vaults are yous to do with when you come of age." then Harry had an idea.

" I wish to be emancipated" Harry said. And Griphook Smirked. Harry had quickly found the loop hole.

" Right away Mr. Potter " Ragnok said. " I shall get the forms ready while Griphook gets your inheritance test so we can see just how much you are coming in to."

So Ragnok left the room while Griphook lay a piece of old parchment out on the table. He handed Harry a silver dagger but as Harry picked it up he jumped back pain holding his now burned hand. Griphook look up at Harry alarmed, worried that Harry would start yelling.

Harry just looked at him and asked for some burn cream and a dagger with a wooden handle. Griphook ran off and retrieve the items when Harry realized he was bleeding from the burn so he let the blood fall on the Paper.

_Harry. : Born July 31 1980_

_Mother: Lily Potter;nee Evans January 30 1960- October 31 1981_

_Father:Jame Potter March 27 1960- October 31 1981_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black 1960-1996_

_Godmother:Alice Longbottem 1960-1996_

_Descendent direct line_

_Godric Gryffindor: Last descendent_

_Helga Hufflepuff: Two descendents_

_Rowena Ravanclaw:Two descendents_

_Myrddin Emrys: Last descendent_

_Ignotus Peverell: Last descendent_

_Thought Peverell line_

_Salazar Slytherin: Three descendents_

_Other Descendents_

_Ravanclaw: Luna Lovegood_

_Hufflepuff: Neville Longbottem_

_Slytherin:Tom Marvolo Riddle,Blaise Zabini_

Harry starred at the paper in shock most would have belied the shock to be about who he was a descendent of but no he was shocked at the fact that he had living family out there besides the evil pieces of shit he had to fight and live with.

He left Sorry for Neville His mother had past . He wondered if his father had as well.

But he was happy he already saw Neville and Luna and siblings and it turned out they really were blood.

Both Goblins returned at that time . Harry took the Cream but handed Griphook the paper only to have the goblins jaw drop and Harry to laugh. So Many shocked goblins Harry though.

He rubbed the cream in to his hand as Griphook handed the sheet to Ragnok who was placing the forms on the desk. Ragnok's eyes went wide but at the amount of magical power he felt coming of Harry just when he was calm, he was not surprised. Ragnok and Griphook then turned to Harry and bowed.

Now Harry was shocked. Goblins did not bow to anyone.

" um why are you bowing" Harry ask warily.

" You are the Descendent of Merlin him self" Griphook said still looking at the ground. So that's who Myrddin was, Harry thought. Oh what as I going to do I don't want them bowing it reminds me to much of the bastard Tom.

Then Harry thought if something he knelt on the ground next to the goblins as they slowly looked up.

" Yes i am his desendent" Harry said "and I believe in what he and the great king Arthur said. I am for Equality not Superiority."

Griphook and Ragnok Look at Harry as he held his hand to each of them.

" We are Equals" Harry said as he took both goblins nobly hands.

Harry then signed the forms. They glowed gold before disappearing. Harry looked at Griphook who explained that they when to be flied at the Ministry, Harry nodded. Harry was given the rings from the House of Potter,Black, Gryffindor, Emrys, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He could not take Hufflepuff as Neville was one day older then him. He wouldn't have Slytherin Either if it were not of the fact that he had won the title as head of the house by right of conquest.

Harry asked if there was anything else he should see and Griphook handed Harry a stack of forms and a scroll. He looked at the forms first they were like resumes but for house elf. Harry already owned Kreacher, but he was as insane as the Lestrange. So he looked through them. The top one was of cores Dobby then to his surprise Winky and a Male named Fen and his sister Ren. Along with and interesting house elf named Tizzy. She had worked for a werewolf. She could not cook or clean and was very clumsy but she helped with his transformation as she could under stand animals Harry wanted to hired her the rest so he called them and all 5 popped in.

Dobby was hugging his legs before Harry could blink.

"OH Mr. Harry Potter Sir i knew you would call for us. Dobby is soo happy sir soo soo happy"

Harry was laughing and Dobby when on like this till Harry pulled him off and one of the other house elves told Dobby not to get his hopes up because Harry still had to go to Dumbledore and request their release as they all but Tizzy belonged to Hogwarts. Dobby looked as though someone had burned all his socks. Harry looked at them all and saw the Hogwarts symbol on all but a small rather shaky elf who he guessed was Tizzy he looked at them all and smiled.

" No Ren I do not have to do that because" Harry said holding up his Hand showing all three founders rings. " I own Hogwarts you 4 are already my house elf's" at which point he then had a lap full and a crying Dobby and Winky as Fen and Red were hugging his legs. Harry guessed Dumbledore was not at good a master as he seemed.

" Alright Alright get off" Harry said laughing all elf's but Tizzy had smiles on their faces and Harry looked at her Worried . " What wrong Tizzy" the elf looked up

"You is not going to want me to work for yous Sir I will only make a mess of things" she has tears running down he face now on to a very rating cloth. Harry's heart nearly broke at seeing her. He got off his chair and took the elf in his arms

" Tizzy I would not have called for you if I didn't want you to work for me. I got my magical inheritance not 2 days ago. I am a true Shape shifter and i live with a werewolf plus I plan to get as many animals as I can fit in my house."

That was true Harry always loved animals big and small and he wanted more then just Hedwig he loved he greatly but you cant really cuddle an owl but she was fun talk to.

Tizzy was then dosing just as the other had. She had her arms warped around Harry's neck and was making it difficult for Harry to breath and thanking him. Once he got her off and looked at all five of his new house elf's and explains to them what was going to happen.

" Alright I have a very large Manor house that hasn't bin properly clean in ages. the house elf that lives there has go off his nut. Now I know house elf's don't want to be payed but if you do tell me I will gladly pay you if you wish. But I do insist on you all wearing proper clothing which I will pay and have you suited for as soon as I can . I don't not want to be called Master EVER. If you have to you can call me sir But I would per fur just Harry and under no circumstances are you to ever punish you self is that understood I don't want anything happen to any of you. You will get you own rooms and beds, if you are sick or hurt come to me I would like to know right away so I can help alright."

All the elf's had wide eyes but nodded there heads anything was better then working for Dumbledore and what Harry had said sounds a million times better.


	8. Shopping in grey with house elves

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Alright this is whats going to happen" Harry said looking at his small army of house elves.

"I want all but Tizzy and Dobby to head back to Hogwarts tell the other house elves what I have told you and that they can come to me any time they need alright. I will call you all when im at my house so you know where it is." Harry smiled at them and they smiled back then popped off.

Harry turned back to Griphook and then saw the scroll so before setting up somethings he decided to see what it was. He opened in and read though to find it was a marriage contract between him self and Ginny. Harry growled and his hands started to turn in to claws. Dobby and Griphook started to freak out worried as to what Harry would do.

Tizzy and Ragnok where calm . Tizzy stepped forward and started humming holding her hands out forcing calming waves thought Harry. While Ragnok was watching then left the room coming back 5min later with two other goblins.

Harry had calmed down thanks to Tizzy and was telling her that she would be perfected for his odd little family. Harry looked to the other goblins but before he even wondered who they were and why they were here he said.

" I this ripped up it cant be legal my parents nor Sirius would sign this it says Dumbledore sighed it he cant sign me over to anything he is just my headmaster."

After his little rant Harry's eyes were gold again and he was shaking his head like a dog that had water in its ear trying to change it back. The two goblins had both seen and were whispering with Ragnok.

" It shall be destroyed Mr. Potter you are right it is not legal" Griphook said hoping to keep Harry calm.

"Mr. Potter this is Stealfang and Razotooth, They and their ancestors before them were mangers of the Soul Seers and True Shifter vaults, there have bin few and all great. The last were 200 and 445 yrs ago. It might Help you know where this came from if I were to tell you Godric Gryffindor was a Shifter and Helga Hufflepuff was a Soul Seer."

Harry smiled at the goblin. " I wonder what Rowena had in store for me" Ragnok laughed as Stealfang and Razortooth were amazed to find out a founder heir was before them . Then Ragnok told them who Harry was the heir of and before they could bow Harry stopped them and told them were he stud with them and all three bowed to each other.

Harry asked them to go to the vaults and get what ever books they had so he would know what he was. They nodded and left . Then Harry turned to Griphook.

"OK I Have a lot of things I need to ask and have you do so you might want to write this down" Griphook nodded and Ragnok watched.

" OK first off I want to know if Remus Lupin has a vault if not then set one up for him and put 2 million in it with an allowance of 5000 every 6 months till Weres have equal rights. I want it to come out of the Black vault and I would like him told that Sirius had is set up. Remus is a proud man but he cant stop a dead man"

Again the goblins were happy,again to see the kind side of Harry Potter along with the sneaky one.

" Next I want a ''donation'' made to Severus Snape in the form of 3 million for any and all potion things he needs to work on helping the world and I want it taken out of half the Black vaults and half the Potters. He is not to know it was me but the bastard will figure it out anyway soo..." Harry smirked and trailed off.

" Another donation to the hospitable wing of Hogwarts and to the Memory Damage ward of St. Mungo's. Both for 2million. I would like another 2 million to go to the department of Mysterious as an Apology" Harry's cheeks went red at the end he knew they all had pretty much destroyed the place. " Oh and for 5000 for the front hall" He added.

" Now I would like a look at all Potter property's " He was then handed a folder to look thought. He had house, of all kinda all over the world be he chose two very big homes in England and asked for them to be turned in to orphanages one for Magical and the other for non-magical. Harry didn't know be he had just asked for the opening of the first magical orphanage. All Harry could think was he didn't want another Tom Riddle. He then asked for new wards for Grimmauld place ones that he had full control over the goblins had in done in ten min they told harry two people were in the house at the time and Harry said they they were living with him so they fixed it for him.

He asked to see all of his main Vaults all but Merlin's for some reason something was telling him not to go down yet. So he went down grab a lot of book and weapons from all and even a ruby and Pearl necklaces from the Gryffindor Vault he wanted to to give to Fleur and Luna.

The Goblins give Harry a card much like a credit card and a bottomless less bag. Harry said thanks and put all the book and things away . As he was leaving Ragnok called.

" You alone have our allegiance Mr. Potter we will fight for you"

That's when Harry knew he knew he would be fighting as a third side in this war against both light and dark. Where did that leave him he thought. _"__Leader of the Gray."_.

Harry spun around trying to see who the voice belonged to but no ones was there.

'Oh Merlin" Harry thought ' what am I doing'/do you ever know/ he answered him self. " No" he said out loud. Dobby and Tizzy looked up at him

" Uh lets go" and so they were off . Harry went shopping. Buying things for him self and his friends plus new clothes for Remus he knew his size now. He got Tizzy and Dobby fitted. The best part about elves coming to him was that they could leave f there own free will so he could give them all the clothing they wanted . He had them made up clothing for all of them even Kreacher then let them pick what they like Dobby went mad on the socks and Tizzy loves fingerless gloves. Madam Malkin's was amazing but kept to her self. He planed to go out in to the Muggle world but first wanted a magical tattoo.

He got it on his back it was a Snake that moved around his body when he took his shirt off the woman , she was maybe 21 gasped and that started a long conversion that ended in Harry telling her who he was and giving her a two way journal if she was ever in trouble . Her name was Alissa and she was now a Gray. Harry went out in to the Muggle world and got more clothing electronics and music and a few piercings. He now had and earning and a tongue ring the tongue ring was a bar with a snake on it he again charmed to move.

He got his hair cut for the first time since it was shaved off . He kept it long and it was layered it looked good and went with he new bad boy look he had bin going for.

Harry returned to Diagon Alley packing all of his bags in his bottomless bag again thanking the goblins. He headed to The Magical Menagerie with Tizzy pulling his arm and Dobby laughing at him. He just smiled.

Harry went in and was bombarded by voices.'Great' He thought 'I can under stand all of them ugh'. So he made his way around leaving with a good number of animals 3 snakes, a wolf cub that had lost her pack panther and twin tiger cubs that reminded him of the twins with the panther as Bill and he came with a dove that had never left him since he was found so he guessed Fleur was there to.

He also got a normal black cat that he would bet his life on was anything but normal. He told Tizzy and Dobby were the house was so they could call the others and take they animals back but he asked them to be back with him as soon as they could. They nodded and popped off.

He started to wonder around a bit . The twins shop jumped at him and he just had to go in. They wont know it was him...yet.

It wasn't to busy so when he walked in Fred saw him. His jaw doped . Harry just acted as if he hadn't seen it and walk around looking at things. He laughed at the dark marks thinking of slipping one to Snape some time when the twins appeared on either side of him.

" Like the Marks eh?" said Fred.

"Most people try and avoid them" Said Gorge

He knew they were worried if he was a Death Eater. Maybe he would play with them just a bit.

" I think there kinda ...interesting..if you ask me" Harry said raising an eyebrow at Fred then turn to Gorge.

" Of cores when is burns..." He said as the twins started for their wands " I get a killer head ache" The twins pulled out there wands but were confused.

Harry stepped back as the twins pointed their wands at him.

" Down move" Fred hissed.

But then Harry smirked. "Gred Forge would you really hex your own brother" and then to help his case. "And financial backer" Harry finished with his best Lockheart Smile. The twins jaws dropped in to perfect ohs.

"H..Harry?" Fred stammered. Harry nodded

Then Gorge poked his wand to Harry's throat . "Prove it"

Harry knew just what to say.

" I Had sex with you brother, Charlie in the Gryffindor Quidditch showers after the first task."

" AHH" they both cried putting there wands away grimacing as the mantle picture entered there minds. Harry just laughed.

" Hey you wanted me to prove it"

" You have picked something else thought" Fred said. " So" He continued looked Harry up and down " How did this happen"

Harry smirked. " Magical inheritance and some 16 yr old broke glamours fallowed but the best brake out since Siri's out of he cell"

" Well" The twins said together " Happy B-day mate" Harry smiled and brought them in to a hug. Then a pop was heard behind then and Tizzy and Dobby showed up.

" Ah Tizzy I would like to meet Fred and Gorge or Gerd and Forge or the devil spilt in two whatever you per fur." The twins smirked and Harry's nickname for them they loved it.

" Dobby I believe you already know them" Dobby smiled and nodded.

" Well" Harry smiled at the twins " The place looks amazing I will have to stop in again when I have more time but I have things to do, chaos to wreak ,dark lords to piss off and light ones to over throw" The twins Beamed at him as he took Dobby and Tizzy's hands.

" See you soon Harry" they said as he popped out.

Harry popped in to the kitchen to find it sparkling clean. He smiled and started to walk thought the house. It looked great. The elves had some amazing ideas. He found a lab and training room with the weapons he brought back and book on potions and fight already in both.

He wonder the halls and on the third floor of the huge house he was only now seeing he found two rooms across from each other. They had names on them the one on the left said _WOLFS DEN _and the one on the right said _TEMPAROIE BAT CAVE_.

Harry started laughing realizing that these were Remus and Severus' rooms. He had a feeling Dobby put up the names and he loved it he wonders what his would say.

He saw the time and went down stairs and started to cook dinner before Winky came in and try to take over so Harry made desert and she made dinner.

" Harry Potter Sir" Dobby said popping in. " We is having a few problems"

"What is it Dobby is someone hurt?" Harry said worried.

"No no Harry sirs its just we have found a Hippogiff upstairs and he is to big to stay with the other animals and he can not stay in the room he is in. We can put him in the back yard?"

" Thats perfect Dobby I didn't this place had a back yard I will have to go see it. Let Tizzy take over his care alright. Now can you tell me where the animals will be staying?"

Dobby told him they would all have their own room and once Harry named them there would be a names on each door.

" Thanks Dobby and by the way nice job on the name on Sev.. I mean Snape's door"

I really need to tell Him and Moony i have Lily's memory soo.

Just as Harry was taking desert out of the oven , butter tarts he always bin good at them Severus and Remus walked if from who knows where. They were looking around in awe at the clean and re-rewed house. Harry laughed.

" House elves" He said " they are my people and you two will be nice to them got it" Harry warned he didn't think they would be bad but Dobby had had is ruff and Tizzy was Hated because no one got her reminding harry much of Luna. And Winky's old master had been an arse.

" Harry" Remus started " what happened to day" Harry smirked and started to explain about everything when he got to the part about who heirs he was ( He left out Merlin) he ended having to do the Heimlich on Remus as Snape was in shock.

Snape gulped "So you really are the Heir of Slytherin."

" Yes" Harry said smoothly " Along with Tom and Zabini."

" Luna is Ravanclaw's other heir and Neville is Hufflepuff"

" Well...that unexpected but we should have know with they way they all are" Snape said. Harry nodded at him knowing what he was talking about. Those to truly did seem and even look like their heirs if anyone care enough to look.

Harry told them about the house clean up and that there rooms were all made up and that their names were on them. He said the last part with out laughing but only just.

They all heard up to bed Harry searching for his room on each floor but running past the third after he heard laughed and a growl.

Harry found his room on the top floor only to other rooms up there but he would look in to it tomorrow he just walked in barely taking anything in and fell sleep. it was three hours before his scar started to burn.

-this was just a really crappy filer ch while my muse decided to leave me but i will be posting two ch not if not three to make up for the time away


	9. the families all together again

**I OWN NOTHING**

As he walked he worried griping his cane and releasing it with clammy hands under his black lather gloves. Now most would believe Lucius Malfoy would be worried about being captured but no he was worried for his son. The Head Malfoy had assceped prison a mere two weeks after being placed there. He knew if things went the way he wished they would he would be in hiding for the rest of his life or given the kiss but he was died happy knowing that the dark lord had fallen. No one but his family knew that Lucius hated the Dark Lord with a passion. He worked against him in every way he could. He had been forced by his father to take the mark. He him self didn't really care about muggles either way...that was till they started being killed simply for living and breathing. He hated it but there was very little he could do he had his family to think of.

He had true hope that Harry Potter would win even though he knew that was a terrible thing, placing the hope of the world on a child that was younger then his own son. But he did it anyway. He thought of the night at the Ministry and a smile made its way to his face. Harry had fought so bravely Lily would have been soo proud of he son. Best the Dark Lord some many times. He sighed at the thought of his old friend , the little sister he always wanted.

But he wiped his mind of those thoughts when he reached the hide out. It had been 11:00 when his mark had burned. And he had looked at Narcissa and they both just knew ...they knew it was the time.

He walked in to the 'thrown room' and knelt to kiss the hem of Voldemort robes. He had to stop the bail that rose when ever he did this. He stud and went to stand between Snape and Bellatrix as one of the three favourites ( I don't know why but these three made me think Harry Draco and Luna o.0 )

And so the meeting started. With a Cruciatus here and there is was quite for the most part. But he knew it wouldn't last.

" Snape!" cried the cold hard voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even Snape feared him a little Lucius remembered in the grave yard how Harry had stud tall against Him showing no fear again pride welled with in him and again he had to wipe it away.

" Any thing to report"

" No my lord"Snape answered.

"Well then I Shall move to why I call you here tonight Lucius!...It is time" Voldemort finished with a sadistic smirk.

Lucius gulped "Surely my Lord you have enough with Bellatrix." He really didn't want his son to become the Dark Lords new toy. He had being going on about it for a year now saying that Draco would be a perfect mate for him. It sent shivered down his spine when ever he thought of it.

The first time it had came up Narcissa had not stopped crying and Draco when told had been sick and locked him self in his room for a week crying. They all knew there was nothing they could do. If they went to the ''light side'' they would be black mail and forced to do it anyway and bring back informant. It was already hard enough on the family under one master but two...he didn't know how Snape put up with them.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort cried and Lucius fell to the ground screaming.

"You should he honoured that I have chosen your son I will be at the Manor at dawn...have him ready..." and soo the meeting ended Lucius though he was in pain didn't care he want a few hours left where they could be family.

He came to the Manor in search of his family and he found Narcissa holding Draco in the den both were crying. He joined them crying and all. All he could do was hope for a miracle but he knew Potter or any one else for that matter wouldn't be saving them. Oh how wrong he was.

Harry woke up in with a shout. He was panting form the feeling of every Cruciatus that night but he wouldn't let that stop him he had to get to the Malfoy's and fast. He cleared his head and started to think fast knowing if he didn't he would mess up.

WARDS he thought they would have them and he needed to brake them and he needed to know where they were. Who could do both then is came to him . He jumped up.

"_Accio_ Bill Weasly Journal" it came flying to him he garbed the pen that came with it and ran down the stair only then realizing he was on the top floor. As he ran he wrote in the book.

_BILL BILL WAKE UP BILL WAKE UP COME ON GET UP BILL BILL!_

Harry was just making it to the kitchen when Bill wrote back

_Harry Harry whats wrong what going on?_

_Come to the kitchen and Grimmauld place now just apparent in the wards will let you please Bill lives are a stake._

A minute later a dishevelled Bill popped in next to him and his jaw dropped at the sigh of harry

" Whoa Harry ..." Harry looked very different. He was as tall as Bill now about the same built to but Harry was leaner but he had muscle. Bill could see this because was only wearing asleep pants and nothing else.

"Not now I need to know who to get to Malfoy Manor and to get thought the wards"

Bill was taken aback by this and was about to question Harry but the look on Harry face told him it was not the time. So he graded Harry's arm and apparated them to the front of the Manor.

Bill started on the wards as Harry got over appareting. It had only been a few minutes but to Harry it was a life time. Bill stud for a second and Harry thought that meant they were down so he pushed though the gate and started to run on the long drive.

Bills jaw dropped . He had only just gotten down the first ward. The Manor was a well warded as a vault but Harry had just broken through the lot of them so he toke off after Harry.

He was out of breath and panting when he caught up to Harry in the entrench Hall of the Manor . It was as flashy as he thought it to be but something the air around the house was sad. Harry was sniffing around literally sniffing.

" What the..." Bill panted Harry wasn't even out of breath. Bill thought him self to be a very fit man but he couldn't have run the far with out tiring what was up with Harry.

" Found them Harry cried and he toke off again Bill fallowed and started asking the question he wanted to know.

" Harry what are we doing?"

" Saving the Malfoy's"

" Why?"

"Saw the last meeting . No one deserves the life I had"

Bill was able to get his answer from that. Harry had seen the lasted Death Eater meeting and one of the Malfoy's was about to became a sex salve.

Draco had spent the day relaxing trying not to think about the fact he would have to take the mark soon and he blocked all thoughts of what else the mad man wanted from him. So when his mother came in his room and said it was time with that look on her face he had been completely blind sided.

He tried to be strong he packed a few things ,clothes mostly not really knowing what was going to happen to him. He walked down the den trying to be strong like a Malfoy should but when he saw his mother crying in fear and worry shaking with her head in her hands all his resolve broke. He cried with his mother on his knees in front of her his head in her lap as she sobbed.

When his father came in he didn't even think of stopping he just held out a hand to him and he took it holding both him and his mother all knowing there was nothing they could do. They couldn't even run as they would be stopped before they could.

Harry burst through the door to find all three Malfoy's together holding each other. Narcissa started chanting no holding Draco tighter. Harry heart broke at the seen and he was now Very very happy to be stopping it .

" Come on we need to get out of here" Harry side hoping they would open there eyes.

Lucius was the one to open his eyes not knowing the voice it wasn't Death Eater as he thought it would be when he felt the ward be breached . This jaw dropped to see the man before them. He knew it was Harry Potter the eyes and scar were all there. But he couldn't believe he was there to save them then the worry started in. Was he here from Dumbledore he couldn't be, Dumbledore would never let Harry out in such a stake the boy wasn't even wearing a shirt but the worry was still there.

Harry seeming the read the head Malfoy's mind said " I'm not from Dumbledore I have lived the life your son will please we must hurry HE will be here a dawn."

The other two looked up now amazing to see Harry and the eldest Weasly there to save them.

" Dobby Winky Ren Fen Tizzy" Harry called and all 5 house elves popped in.

Dobby gasped to be back in his old master home. Dobby he not been miss treated but he had to act the part just as the family had. He had been happy to be free but had been forever worried for them.

"Dobby I want you Winky Ren and Fen to get all there stuff together you know them so get what they will want and need then bring it back to the house and set up rooms for them and bring the house elves that are here as well you have till dawn then Death Eater will show up and I you all out before then got it "

They nodded and set to work Dobby had tears in his eyes knowing his Family would be safe now.

Harry held out his hand to Narcissa to help her and Draco up all three staring in shook then Harry turn to speak to Tizzy the gasped at the scars the word 'Freak' causing them to flinch a bit . Lucius know right then and there they would be safe with Harry no matter what, maybe he would have the chance to tell Harry about his mother and ask how in hell he had changed so much since he had last seen him.

"Tizzy I want you to take me and Mrs. Malfoy back to the kitchen of the house can you do that for me?" Harry asked he knew Tizzy was only really good with animals and might not be able to get them there but she nodded with confidence so Harry trusted her . Then turned to Bill with pleading eyes and asked him to take Lucius and Draco. He knew he would probably pay at some point for dumping Bill with Both Man Malfoy's but he couldn't care right now.

Wordlessly the Malfoy's went to Harry or Bill and with a pop they made there way to safety.

Tizzy and Narcissa started to fall when they came in. Tizzy always fell. Harry had the balance of a cat so he standing and caught the woman and elf before they fell.

Tizzy smiled in thanks. She had never been happier and she had only been with Harry for a few hours now. She knew he would always catch her.

Remus jumped up from trying to help Severus. both men were stunned to find The Malfoy's there. Severus had just been telling Remus ,while trying not to cry that his godson was going to be made in to a sex salve for the dark lord .Wishing he could do something to stop it and pop his wish was granted.

Lucius and Draco were still stunned to be safe and ( Draco) worried that Dumbledore would be there. Narcissa on the other hand was having a panic attack. She hadn't had once since she was in school and Lily had been the only one who could help her.

Both Lucius and Severus try to get to her trying to help both knowing they couldn't. But Harry held them off . He put a hand on both of her arms and lead her in to a seat . He turned the chair out to face him and he knelt in fount of her.

"Cissa" Harry started using his Mothers nickname for her

" Breath look at me look at my eyes your alright. Come on come back to us now you safe. Think happy thoughts Cissa . Think of you times at Hogwarts . Sitting under the big tree by the lake. Planing you wedding to Lucius with lily and laughing and teasing Severus about who he had a crush on"

Harry was taking all of this from a memory of his mother and what she used to do to help. He made sure not to use Remus' name. He didn't want to killed later thanks you very much.

Narcissa stared at Harry in shook but then she smiled knowing she and he family would be safe.


	10. Welcoming the Royal Snakes

**I OWN NOTHING**

Harry yawned and rolled over then stretched. Last night had been... well odd to say the least . After he calmed Narcissa down he had given Lucius a potion he had many to get rid of the effects of the crusades and given them all a dream less sleep potion and refused to answer any questions and sent everyone to bed. He was already going to have at answer many questions of his friends and mentors so he thought he would call everyone over and explain everything at once.

He got up and saw it was 8:30 which with his track record was late. He looked around his room and saw it was a master bedroom is was huge. He had a kinda sitting room then thought to big double doors was his bed room to the left the was a door tot he bathroom and to the right a small study.

Dobby had set up his T.V and sounds system along with all the music he bought . He look around a found the house had a wiring system. He smirked guessing Sirius had it done. He knew he had to have a talk with all his friends Bill would tell his family and the twins well the would tell everyone...that can be trusted but still everyone. Harry sighed and made his way to his trunk to find his many two way journals, even since the twins found how to make them he had loads of them for all the people he trust.

So he started garbing them one by one and writing down where to meet and when and that it was important they all meet today, then as and after thought he promised food knowing it would work.

So he set to work in the kitchen with the help of Winky Dobby and to his surprise Kreacher. It would seem he liked Harry's rules and Harry him self he just couldn't show it much like how Dobby had to act like he was hated. Harry found out that Kreacher had in fact not known where Sirius was so he told Harry the truth. So now Harry had a new question: Where had Sirius been?. He had a feeling Dumbledore had something to do with it.

He has asked everyone to come at 10:30 for brunch. He had 43 to feed. He stopped when that came to mind.43. He had 43 well trusted people from all different houses and even country's. He smiled suddenly feeling not so alone or helpless.

He was still smiling like and idiot when the floo flared.

" What are you smiling at?" McNair asked.

Severus was making his way out of his room at the same time as the rest of the house the Malfoy's were only one floor up then him and Remus. The Malfoy's were looking down at them as Remus stared across the hall at Severus they all hear the noise its what woke them.

" Sounds like we have company" Remus said.

" You don't thinks its Dumbledore do you?" Draco asked coming down the stairs followed by his parents.

" No" Severus said " Harry changed the wards plus he thinks Bellatrix's has this place"

Remus had an idea what was going on but he kept it to his self. ''well' he thought ''the snakes will be happy Harry now has the goddamn Royal Snake Family on his side.''

They all changed and slowly made there way to the kitchen confused and worried. They all header familiar voices which made them more confused . They waited out side the door trying to decide where to go in or not till it was thrown open.

Harry was sitting at the head of the table laughing as the Twins , Ernie Macmillan , Zachariah Smith, Marcus Flint and Lee Jordan were all messing with Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Katie Bell and Susan Bones. The boys kept changing the colour of thing one of the girls had on. It all stopped when Madam Maxima, Mad-Eye Moody and Amos Diggory shot hexes at them.

Harry smiled at his friends old new and odd. Even Alissa was there he ask Mad-Eye to pick her up. They both were covered in marks of some kinda so they wouldn't care. Alissa was now talking with Charlie and Bill.

" Harry" Flint called no long having anything to do "when are you gonna tell us why you called us here and why you look like that?" the room had quieted. They all wanted to know.

" Soon Marcus soon im just waiting on a few people" Harry said smiling. Everyone was rather confused now they thought all the people Harry would tell were here.

"More new people" Neville asked

" Yes" Harry said " and a lot of new info so its worth the wait."

"Who are they?" Amila Bones asked . Hoping it would be more adults thought in all there were many of them there. Harry had a wide range of friends.

" Are they Slytherin?" Tracey asked. Harry would tell them right away if someone new was coming. But he would bring everyone together if they were Slytherin. He did it to make it easier. When Harry had first said that McNair was trust worthy it had been hard on many but they trusted Harry so they trusted McNair and they were glad to have.

McNair was there spy in the Death Eaters but he wasn't very close to the Dark Lord so it was hard to get anything good most of the time.

" Yes" Harry said " They are Slytherin" Harry smiled as the other Snake cheered other around the table smiled at them. There were sadly very few Snakes there because many had gone to Dark. Harry had said it wasn't most of there faults their were following their family's and doing what was expected of them. Hate and Anger for the Dark that had ran through many in the room at turned to pity and sadness for the good proud People that could have been.

" Well" Penelope Clear Water asked " Who are they?" Harry only smiled and kept his mouth shut.

" No spilling Bill or you Luna"Harry said laughing . The room then look at Bill and Luna. Bill knew because of last night but he was wondering.

" How does Luna know?" Bill asked confused. She just smiled and her dad put an arm around her looking proud.

" Oh" Harry said "Luna always knows" He again just smiled. Harry knew Luna was a seer and probably more he just need to find out what.

Harry then stud up and walked to the door all eyes on him. He had header and smelled as the Malfoy's Snape and Remus made there way to the door.

Harry pulled open the door smiling at them "come on in there's Plenty of room and food to go around"

But they didn't move from the door they just started at the many people in the room and they all stared back open mouthed.

Never in a million years had anyone thought Harry would have Snape, the man that hated him and the Malfoy's ,the Dark lords key family on his side. Harry sat down as Remus pushed his way in to room.

" Remus" Bill said one of the few smirking or sniggering at the room.

" Hello Bill slept well I hope" Remus smirked back and Bill rolled his eyes.

Harry sighed seeing that no one was going to move. Luna put he fingers in her ears and her father followed both then nodded to Harry. Harry smiled at them .

He sucked in a big glop of air and then let out an ear shattering roar.

Everyone Jumped six feet in the air and stared at him as he broke out laughing soon after so did Luna and her dad then the twins and the rest of the Gryffindor's.

Soon everyone was smiling and looking at Harry curiously. Flint, McNair, Tracey and Daphne were welcoming the Malfoy's and Snape in to the room as they were the only other Slytherin's.

Narcissa regains the ability to talk first.

" Good morning Harry" she said smiling at him. These were Harry's guess as much as her family was she would be polite at the lest.

"Good Morning Narcissa how did you sleep?"

" Very well for the first time in a while. Guess that as to do with finally being safe" She again smiled warmly at Harry. She pasted food to he Husband and son then to Severus.

" Thats great" Harry said smiling back trying not to laugh. Snape had put his mask back on but Lucius and Draco had that ' deer caught in head lights ' look.

" Well" Harry Started " I'm guessing you all have questions." Harry smiled they all chorused " YES"

" Well then I will explain all I know and then after you can ask what ever you don't know"

"On my birthday I cam in to my Magical inheritance. It was powerful enough to brake many glamour's that had been on me for years. Really how non us guessed that is odd." Many around the table mostly the Ravenclaw nodded.

" Anyway with my inheritance came a few things"

" Like a new body" Charlie said looking Harry over. Harry rolled his eyes as Oliver wood joined his Boyfriend in cheeking Harry out. They had gotten together half way through Harry's fifth year and Harry had been happy for them both. He and Charlie had never been anything serious just a bit of fun and experience on Harry's side. He would not be pulled in to a three way with the Quidditch players. He eyes as of last night had fallen on someone else.

"Yes and some memory's" his eyes them fell on the elder Malfoy's and Snape.

The Slytherin masks fell and Narcissa now understood and looks like she might cry. Only the People how went to school James and Lily or were there in there time look surprised the others just looks confused.

" Harry" Both Snape and Lucius started at the same time. Harry held up his hand.

"For those who don't know Family's can leave Memory for there ancestors" At this point Harry looked right at Neville who's eyes went wide.

" You to huh" Neville nodded. Harry Smirked and Neville slowly Smirked back.

" What" Many asked at once.

" Well the memory's I received were from my mother and father and six ancestors" Harry took a deep breath knowing what was about to come

" They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravanclaw, Helga Hufflepuff ,Ignotus Peverell, Salazar Slytherin and...Merlin."

The Room was silent for all of ten seconds before there was and explosions of noise. Till Remus taking a page out of Harry book howled at the top of his lungs shutting everyone up.

" Thank you" he said " Now Harry" Remus was white he unlike the rest of the room had heard the last name and he wanted to know if he got it wrong

"what was the last one"

Harry look at him then found the floor very interesting. " Merlin" He said

But before anyone could move Harry cried " One person bow and will tear you to sherds. I swear to Merlin Morgana and fucking Mordred if one of you treat me differently I will be you worst nightmare. I mean it play pranks, scold me, yell at me, belittle me, call my scarhead I don't care I just don't effing act like im Royalty." Harry then capsuled in his chair with his head in his hands.

"Why.." Draco started before Neville cut him off.

" All Harry wants in a normal life this doesn't really help that."

"And people bowing to him all the time anyone calling him master or even lord will remind him to much of what became of Tom" Luna said. Everyone look at Harry in under standing.

" Can we move on now. Yes. Good ok" Harry stud again and carried on.

" So I also learned why it started at 12" the room besides the Malfoy's flinched as one. "It turns out im a true Shape Shifter which for those who don't know that means I can turn in to any animal at will . How I didn't turn when the moon light hit me like it should have I don't know maybe I had to know for it to work"

"Now the founders of Hogwarts had gifts we all know Salazar was a parselmouth.

Godric was a shifter and could speak with all animals , He was a beast speaker.

Helga could Heal with her hands and was an Earth Elemental she was also a soul seer. Rowena pretty much had the world involved with divination."

" Now I believe we all know what I got from Salazar. From Godric I'm and shifter and Beast Speaker. From Helga I am a Soul Seer . Now I don't know what Rowena has in store for me so well who knows. Now I got Peverell Slytherin Gryffindor and Hufflepuff from my fathers side but Rowena and the great Merlin him self came from Lily" A wide smile broke on Harry's face just as Severus and Lucius yell " I know it" at the same time.

Harry started to laugh at them. Then Prof. Flitwick chimed in " yes that does clear up some of my confusion as well" he smiled at Harry.

" Vait knew vhat? Zume of us are lozd" Krum said

" Well may dear friends as I said I got memory's from my mother and father." Harry smiled.

"ya so" Roger Davies said.

Harry sighed "Well to all those who don't know I would like to introduce Lily Evens best friends Narcissa Malfoy nee Black Lucius Malfoy and the one who knew her best and longest Severus Snape"

The room was again quite but Narcissa Lucius and Severus were all looking proud at the tittles Harry had bestowed a pone them.

Draco looked over at his mother in shock. While going up he had heard story's of Lilly his godmother who had die fighting for their freedom all his parents and godfather had spoke for a time had been her and what had become of her son as he got older he heard less and less of her because it had gotten painful for them till Harry came in. Ever now and then his mother would say Lily would have laughed or his father would mutter that Lily would have slapped him. Once and only once he had heard his Godfather crying that Lily would truly hate him now.

This is who they had been speaking of Lily Potter. He was amazed.

" Well now im guessing many of you want to know how the Malfoy's have come to be here" Luna and Bills faces darkened.

Harry took deep breath " Last night there was a meeting He said it was time. Lucius asked that didn't he have enough from Bellatrix's. Seeing as i have to watch that most of the time I would have said yes" Harry grimaced and some of the room looked sick.

"Wait you have to watch...my sister...and...him?" Narcissa looked like she was going to faint.

Draco pushed his plate away he hadn't eaten much anyway "Thats discussing Potter" Harry couldn't Help but laugh.

" There are worse things not many but there are. I will now push this I got _James Potters_ memory's. Can any one tell me what I might have seen."

The Weasleys as one yelled " OH GROSS"

Neville, Flint ,Lee,Zac ,Ernie, Terry , Anthony and Roger were all laughing at there friend as Lucius Severus and Remus all looked ill.

" Right I don't care what anyone says about it sometimes its ok to block memory's. Now I have gotten off topic at the meeting Voldy was telling Lucius he had to bring Draco to him. Draco was going to become his partner to put it lightly."

Now Draco was kinda pissed that Harry had told them that. Didn't he git ti that most of the room would have wanted him in the Dark Lords hands. He looked around the room but he didn't get the looks of disgusted he had thought he would. There were looks of pity and sympathy and even some worry.

"OK now the main thing I want to talk about is something new something one of you already knows about " Harry looked at Alissa " and something im guessing many or you had been waiting for"

"I'm starting my own side in this war the Gary side,I want to bring a world that Merlin and Arthur fought for and world that was lost. A world of equity. The world of the round table. Who will join me?"


	11. The Round Table Resistance

**I OWN NOTHING**

"I'm_ starting my own side in this war the Gray side, I want to bring a world that Merlin and Arthur fought for and a world that was lost. A world of equity. The world of the round table. Who will join me?"_

The room was silent, Harry was a little worried till Luna stud up with her father.

" You will always have the support of the Lovegoods" Xenophilius Said.

" You always have Family" Neville said. They were related.

The twins stud. " You will never get rid of us when it comes to causing havoc" they said together smirking.

" Redheads gotta help other redheads" Charlie said referencing his new hair colour.

Bill stud with his brothers. " I don't believe my fiance or boss as I head it would let me say no" He said smiling. " You better believe I vouldnt" Fleur smiled at Harry "You I will always be here to help you 'arry"

" I as vell Miser. Potter" Madam Maxime said

"I Vill alvays fight vith you Harry" Krum said standing with the rest.

Amila Bones, Amos Diggory and Aberforth Dumbledore stud. " I believe we have some scores to settle." Amos said.

Zac, Susan ,Ernie,Lee,Terry,Anthony and Roger stud together. "Things need to be set right and peoples eyes need to be opened" Susan said smiling.

" Rosmerta and I would love to have more to do" Skeeter said standing with the other a scary smirk on her face.

"You get hurt when you walk out the front door you will need me" Poppy Pomfrey said.

" We gotta help our Seeker." Oliver said standing with Katie.

" I have a score to settle for my should have been apprentice" Flitwick said standing up on his chair.

" Finally a reason to use some of my more dangerous plants" Prof. Sprout said.

" I wouldn't mind running some people over...Neville" Stanley Shunpike said was a goofy smile. There was laughter around the table along with some confused faces.

" I agree" said Mundugus " run people over that is some people just want pay these days" Harry rolled his eyes but smiled.

Penelope and Percy stud. " Anything to piss off Dumbledore"

Alissa stud helping old Olivander up. " Great things Mr. Potter im curios to see" Harry smiled at the old man.

" Well I don't know about you all but I miss the thrill of the chase" Mad-Eye Said

" You gave us a chance" Tracey said. "When no one else would" Flint said " We will follow to the end Harry" Daphne finished.

"The spy life always sounded fun" McNair said and pokes Snape before smiling at Harry.

"Its not" Snape said standing. " Potter you are hopeless you will need to the hope you can get" He was smirking and Harry Smirked back. " Hope you don't mind being a triple argent"

" You saved our lives" Lucius said. " We will help in any way we can" Narcissa said.

Remus stud slowly. Harry looked at him most worried. "I think...you parents

would have been so proud of you right now Harry. You will always have me cub."

" Well then we have our selves a war" Harry said

" OK I don't want anyone doing something they don't think they can do alright. Some of you have worked under Voldy and other under Dumbledore and one under both" Snape took a bow and people snickered.

" Severus switch side were you on really on." Lucius asked. Many around the table wanted to know as many questioned him. Harry looked at him with complected trust not even Dumbledore looked at him like that.

" I was on the Dark side for a time till..." He trailed off. Many were now looking worried what he once was a Death Eater. Harry came to the rescue as always.

" He may have been forced a Death Eater but this heart was always on the right side I think that all we need to know." Harry looked at every one with a levelled look.

" We trust you Harry" Bill said.

" But do you trust him" Harry pointed to Snape. " I will not have miss-trust, I know his past I have seen him and few other at this table do horrid things. But that wont stop me form trusting him with my life and dieing for his."

" We trust him" Mad-Eye said and that right there was enough for every one. Mad-Eye trusts almost no one.

" Alright you may not know it but all of you are in amazing places to get information and people. Now non of you are followers friends, allies and family."

" Rosmerta , Aberforth I want you two to listen. Both your pubs bring people from all side of the war and you never know what they could talk about plus you will never be seen as a threat. People can be very stupid."

" Rita we all know you are amazing at getting info so buzz around oh and talk to me later we need to...leak a few things your year is up so get the quill out"

" Dung Dumbledore doesn't know what you can bring back. I will pay you $400 month if you can tell me or find me something good a tip if it really good." Dung sat up at the sound of money. Harry spoke his language unlike Dumbledore. His life was hard as it was and he thought he could just get info no way you need to line some pockets and Harry was doing it"

" Very Slytherin Harry" Lucius said smirking. Harry smirked back a perfect Slytherin smile. " I should have listen to this hat" everyone was confused at this. Harry hadn't told them everything.

"Moving on. Victor ,Oliver Flint no one seems to think that fliers can help. I want you and every other Quidditch player here working on aerial attacks . At some point we will have to fight and I want us ready."

" Amos, Amila, Percy and Mad-Eye. You are in key points in the Ministry try and find anyone that would side with us"

" The new Minister want you on his side his not a fan of Dumbledore" Percy said.

" Set me up a meeting" Harry said hoping to sway him.

" Bill Fleur ...Congrats" Harry smiled at them. He held his hand out in the air as they thanked him. Many were looking at Harry confused till Remus jumped up and pulled Severus out of the way of a box that was flying to Harry's hand.

" Cool trick wandless magic" He smirked at the half stunned half amused faced.

He passed the box to Fleur. She squealed when she opened it and attacked Harry hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

" Trying to steal my woman Harry" Bill said laughing as the girls Oo'd and Ahh'd over the Perl necklaces.

" Yes" Harry said sarcastic " The gay man is trying to steal your crazy Veela" at switch point Fleur slapped him on the head.

" Bill your is in another room I just didn't want to take some ones head off"

" I don't know if I should be scared or not" Harry just smiled and moved on.

" When you can I want you two working with the Goblins. They are own Allies so start learning names everyone"

" Lee and Charlie I want you two training people I know you are fighters and I want to talk to you later. Merlin watch Arthur fight and Godric was a swords men"

"Remus you and I will talk to were I want hem to know were I stand" Remus nodded. He was so proud of his cub.

" Neville Luna we need to work together. I brought thing form the vaults but till then i will give you the books and Luna do you know what i am" She just smiled.

" I will take that as a yes. Till then Neville I want you to work with Prof. Sprout on any plant that can help. Oh and dear brother save me a piece of Bellatrix's."

Nevilles face went hard. " Were you there" Harry asked sadden for his friend.

" Ya" Neville whispered. "Not a clue i would have want you to join" Luna put her arm around her other big brother.

" Olivander I want you staying here all right do mail order if you need to. They have plans to attach you because of what happened at the grave yard. Tell me an i right that if had something to do with the brother wands thing."

He nodded slowly. " ok that's what I thought"

" Fred Gorge Just keeping making pranks" He winked at them and they smirked evil.

" Now students the 'D.A' is over but the..." Harry stopped trying to think up a new name when Alissa said " The Knights. We are following the round tables act right so we are Knights" Harry Beamed at her.

" Yes the Knights are still in training" Harry said.

" So what are we?" Daphne asked

" What do you mean?" Harry asked.

" Well there are the Death Eater of the Dark side and the Order Members of the Light said so we are the Knights of the Gray side."

" Nah" Fred side. " We are Knights of...of...hmm"

" We are the Knights of the Round Table Resistance. I took us another hour to get that so I thought I would speed things up a bit" Luna said giggling.

Harry smiled. " Thank you my darling well if that didn't reminded me of the first D.A meeting. Are we done?"

"_I would like to elect a leader_" Gorge side in a high pitched voice. Everyone from the D.A started to laugh.

" OK OK" Harry said quieting everyone done "Alright then Xeno can we use the quibbler as a way to get message to each other?"

" Of cores"

" Stan you keep an ear out as well and watch you back ok I have a bad feeling. Lucius tell us anything you can then you and Snape can go ape shit over the Slytherin books that are waiting in the lap" Harry laughed at the look that came over the Slytherin's faces.

" Right that's all head out and see what you can do" So they started to move out Alissa said she would be back in an hour helping Olivander. Harry told Oliver Krum and Flint to follow Dobby up to a room to plan.

The Weasleys left back to the Borrow. Harry ask Maxime to fins anyone she could that she thought might help. She said she had and plan and she was off to set it in motion.

Soon the Kitchen was left with The Malfoy's, Snape ,Remus Neville and Luna.

" Harry" Snape started "Thank you for standing for me but you shouldn't have you don't kn-" but he was cut off

" Snape when I said I knew you past I meant it. That old bat old's a grudge and Dumblfuck really wants me to hate you. I know what you did. And you should be ashamed."

Snape looked down worried for what to come.

" You should be ashamed t think Lily wouldn't have understood. It wasn't your fault and you need to stop blaming your self. I and Neville under stand you behaviour and even he forgives you please ...Sev stop doing this to you self"

Snape's eyes were shining with unshed tears " Thank you Harry" he said in a hoarse voice.

" You know there is still all of Salazar's books" Before he could blink Severus, Lucius and Draco Had bolted for the room.

" Winky when you get lost take them to the lap" Harry said laughing.

Harry Luna and Neville went up stairs to start reading about who they are. Narcissa wandered the house. She hadn't been there in years. Remus went to help Harry and some times watch Severus as he pored over old Potion books. Half were in snake so they set those aside to ask Harry for help later.

All was calm till a buzzing was coming from Harry's study. A journal was going off. It was Alissa. The Ally was under attack.

Happy New years guys and Happy Birthday Tom. for who you once were


	12. Draco's world

**I OWN NOTHING**

**I WOULD LIKE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MY WONDERFUL NEW BETA** Ilovetakshiandtomfelton!  
By the way '-' around words, are always going to be thoughts or that annoying voice in your head. We all have it, don't lie :P. Draco is OOC in this. That doesn't mean he wont be a snarky brat, but this mask is down.  
-Draco's P.O.V-

Draco woke up to the sounds of laughter, coming from down stairs. He opened his eyes, confused. 'what are the Death Eaters doing now.'

It took him a while, to remember he wasn't in his house, because Dobby had set up his room, to look just like it did back to the manor.

He looked around the room, his room. He thought it looked...different somehow, he didn't know. But then his gaze fell on the dirty window, It was open and there was a pure white snow owl sitting on the sill.

'Potters owl?' and then everything came rushing back.  
His mother telling him it was time. Trying to be strong. Braking. Crying with his parents, in his mothers arms. The feel of dread when the doors opened and his mother started chanting no.

The biggest shock, when he opened his eyes and there was Potter.  
Potter always the hero, but he wouldn't complain this time, Potter took him and his whole family.

His whole Death Eater, tried to kill him, made his life hell Family.  
He was still in shock. He was safe. Potter had said he wasn't from Dumbledore and he had lived the life Draco was going to. The old goat was all knowing, and seeing he had made Potters life suck beyond compare and did nothing. He could never see Potter going dark, but going against old Dumblefuck. About Fucking time.

He was safe for the first time in years, and it was all Harry bloody Potters fault.

A smiles made its way on Draco's face. Draco had a very deep secret. One that only one other person knew. He was too scared to tell anyone else, even his parents. The only reason his friend knew was because he had figured it out. Maybe Draco's little dream could come true.

A very loud hoot brought him out of his dream world, and He looked over at the Owl that belonged to potter.

"Yes," He said.

He got up and walked over to it. The owl didn't have a letter it was just there.

"Do you need something?" 'Why am I talking to an owl. I can blame Potter for this as well, I have got insane' Of course he had questioned his sanity for many years now. He looked back at the owl to see that, it seemed to be sizing him up. It stopped at his face then nodded as if approving of him.

He raised and eyebrow at the owl, then it nodded to the door. He looked at the door then back. The it hooted again, as if to say '_Get your arse out there_'.

So Draco walked to the door, and saw his father and mother standing a cross the hall, they all looked down to see Lupin and Severus standing in the hall as well. The 5 of them heard loud laughter and talking accompanied by the smell of food. Draco walked down the stairs with his Parents to see who it was.

"Sounds like we have company" said Lupin.

Draco scoffed silently but was still worried at who it could be downstairs, but who could blame him? He was now on the run from the Dark side and the light side, and both would like to do nothing more than lock him up.

"You don't think its Dumbledore do you?" He asked worriedly. 'Harry wouldn't do that.' He sighed. He seemed to be thinking about the golden boy a lot now.

Draco realized in 3rd year, he had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived and overtime to became borderline obsession. He really was amazed that only one person had figured it out. He could hardly ever shut up about Potter. That boy had thrown him thought a loop many times. The worst was in 4th year, every second Potter seemed to be in dangerous situation. He and Granger seemed to be the only ones who could tell, Potter did not want to be in the tournament. His face when his name was said was enough for him to know, Potter didn't want to do it.

"No" Severus said.

"Harry changed the wards plus he thinks Bellatrix's owns this place." Hm. Draco mussed. 'When did Potter become Harry in Severus' eyes?'

They decided to go change, before they went down to meet who ever was downstairs.  
As he was leaving his room the owl hooted approvingly. 'What the hell was going on with Potter's owl?'

He made his way down to the kitchen, with his family and Lupin. They stayed on the other side of the door. The voices on the other side were merry,curious and _Familiar?_

Who was in there that he knew? Before he could try and place the voices, the door was thrown open by Potter himself. He gave them a winning smile, that made Draco weak in the knees. Potter moved back in to the room, welcoming them in.

Lupin pushed in the room seemingly undeterred. The only ones in the room who didn't seem as shocked as they were, were Bill Weasley, Potter and the Lovegoods.  
He noticed, many people from School. Teachers, class mates and even the nurse. But there were others. Like the wand maker Olivander, The Headmistress of Beauxbatons - 'what was her name,' and the schools champion Fleur something 'ah, delacour', who seemed to be with the Eldest Weasley. There was Victor Krum who was the other triwizard champion and his Ex-DADA Teacher Mad-Eye Moody, He guessed this was the really one. The pub owners from Hogsmeade were there, and the Skeeter women. But the ones there who surprised him most, were the Slytherin's. Potter was friends with Slytherin's? McNair? McNair was a bloody Death Eater! 'So are your family' He thought. Right well Potter just full of surprises wasn't he. 'As always.'

Draco was brought out of his musing by yet another animal sound. Potter unleashed an ear shattering Roar. And Every one but the Lovegoods jumped out of there skin. Soon after people were laughing and smiling and they were welcomed in to the room. No one was sneering or had discussed looks, they just looked curious.

"Good morning Harry" his Mother said.

"Good Morning Narcissa, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, for the first time in a while. Guess that has to do with finally being safe" She said, again smiling warmly at Harry. She seemed to like him. That would work in his favor, later.

A Malfoy always got what he wanted, and he wanted Potter. He would finally be able to try, now that he was safe. Potter would be his.

After food was given to them, Potter started to explain.

"On my birthday, I came in to my Magical inheritance. It was powerful enough to brake the many glamour's that had been on me for the years I was at the Dursleys." 'What? He started to think it though. Potters look never seemed to change. He grew, yes but he still looked the same. So, someone put a glamour on him? It must have been painful to brake if he changed THIS much. Draco had to stop him self from drooling. He was just happy Potter - no Harry - was talking as it gave him a reason to stair. Harry was taller then him now, but not by much. He looked elven like, and his gorgeous eyes were no longer hidden behind those hideous glasses.  
He had a very hot body now too. He could see thought the shirt Potter was wearing, and god it made want to rip through the other bodies in the room and ravish him there and then.

His hair was now an amazing blood red. A real hair color and instead of the ravens nest that it used to look like, it now looked like he was in post-shag mode. He took in Harry's body not his scars. The way his eyes seemed to glow.

"Anyway with my inheritance came a few things" He started again.

"Like a new body" Charlie muttered looking Harry over. Draco want to go rip the Weasley apart. Harry was his! He almost growled when another man, some Ex-Gryffindor started checking Harry out as well. Harry ignored them both and carried on.

HA, not interested. Potters eyes drifted over him. He felt his heart jump. Then Harry's eyes landed on his father and Snape. "Yes, and some memory's." He was more confused now. His mother looked close to tears and he was surprised that the well kept Slytherin masks had fallen.

"Harry" Both his father and godfather started. But Harry stopped them. And started talking to Longbottom. He was most confused now and he looked around, so were many others.

Harry said he received memory's from his past family. He knew about this but he thought you had to be 17 to get them. Longbottom seem to have gotten some to. He wondered who the Six were that Harry was talking about.

"They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Ignotus Peverell, Salazar Slytherin and...Merlin."

The room exploded. He really was the bloody Fucking Heir of Slytherin and the rest of the god dam founders. He was about to start yelling, with the rest of them. When He realized that was 5 including Peverell...Who the FUCK was the 6th. Lupin seemed to have heard. Werewolf. He howled again every one jumped. They better stop doing that. In-fact, how had Potter done that?

"Thank you" he said "Now Harry" Lupin was white. Hmm maybe the last ones a biggy. Wait who could be bigger than the founder. But then the name drifted across his mind. NO WAY.

"What was that last one?"

Harry then found, the floor very interesting "Merlin" Draco was right. He couldn't believe it. OH GOD HE HAD BEEN ANTAGONIZING THE HEIR OF MERLIN. He was dead. But before he could get on his knees, and beg forgiveness. Potter started to rant.

"One person bow and I will tear you to sherds. I swear to Merlin, Morgana and fucking Mordred if one of you treat me differently I will be you worst nightmare. I mean it play pranks, scold me, yell at me, belittle me, call my scarhead, I don't care I just don't effing act like I'm Royalty." Harry then collapsed in his chair with his head in his hands.

Well, that was odd. He would have relished the fact that he was Merlin's Heir. What was wrong with Potter? He was about to ask but Longbottom cut him off.

"All Harry wants in a normal life, this doesn't really help that."

"And people bowing to him all the time, and anyone calling him master or even lord will remind him too much of what became of Tom" Luna said.

Many things now made sense to Draco. All he could think, was poor Harry. He started going through Potters life bit by bit, all that he knew and all he could think was that Potter deserved a quite life. Look what he had to go though.

"So can we move on now. Yes, Good O.K." Harry stood again and carried on.

"So, I also learned why it started at 12". What started at 12? The room Flinched as one. He would be asking Snape what that meant. Potter then told them He was a True Shape Shifter, a Soul Seer and a Beast Speaker and was waiting to see what Rowena was going to throw at him. Amazing but that still doesn't help the normal thing. The fact that Harry didn't seem to take joy in any of what he was, was what kept Draco from being jealous. Harry just seemed to be resigned to what he was, which made the whole thing just sad.

"Now I got Peverell Slytherin Gryffindor and Hufflepuff from my fathers side but Rowena and the great Merlin him self came from Lily" A wide smile broke on Harry's face just as Severus and His father yell " I know it" at the same time.

Knew what? Harry was a Pure blood? But the room kept moving. Most looking confused. Flitwick looked amused. Then Harry told them that Draco's Parents and Godfather had been Harry's mums best friends. Oh Merlin, information Over load. Thats who Lily was. His Godmother had been one of the defeaters of the Dark Lord. But then Potter told them about why they were here. He was mad at first, thinking everyone would have wanted him with the Dark Lord but they didn't seem, upset at the thought. Had he fallen in to an alternate reality?

But all thoughts were wiped from his mind. Potter announced He was making his own side in the war following in the foot steps of Merlin and Arthur. Did he know what that meant? But then Harry asked who would follow him. All Draco could think was. 'I WILL!;

Every one said, they would help and His Father said - of all things - that they were on Harry's side too. His heart did a back flip. He wouldn't be going against his Family. Then Harry started telling them the plan. It was amazing, Harry seemed to have friends in all the right places, and they would all be joining his side. He had to hold himself back, when the Veela woman jumped Harry. Harry was HIS. Oh god calm down. But started doing a little Happy dance when Harry said he was gay and to get off him. They all seemed to laugh at that, seeing Fleur was engaged. YES, YES, YES. Makes thing much easier. By the end of it he had more questions and really wanted to know what Snape story was.

So he went to the lab (after getting lost in the huge house), He asked.

"Severus, What did Potter mean 'It started at 12'"

-Back to normal-

Snape didn't know if he could answer that. He didn't know if he should. It was Harry's life.

"Its all right" Lupin said, from the door way. "They should know and it make it easier on Harry. I'll get Narcissa."

A few minutes later Lupin returns with Narcissa and she sat down with her Husband and son.

"All right" Lupin started. "I don't know all the answers but I do now Harry's life, so I'll tell you what I can. Now The night Lily and James died Sirius took off, after Wormtail left Harry with Hagrid. Hagrid then took Harry to Dumbledore, who thought it would be a nice idea to leave Harry in the hands of Petunia and her family" Narcissa paled and Lucius started to shake his head. They both knew, how Petunia treated anyone with magic. She had beat up Lily and called her a freak, so may times.

Draco was confused, who was this woman?

"Petunia, is Harry's aunt on his mothers side. She's a cold, hateful muggle that was jealous of her sister and took it out on her son. Harry was kept in a cupboard, till his first year at Hogwarts. and only then because Albus paid them. He didn't know his own name until he started school at 6 and didn't know of magic until his 11th birthday.

"He was punished, by being locked in his cupboard for weeks, with little to no food and he would be beaten. He was their house elf once he learned to walk. Any magic done would get him beaten. He didn't know, what was happening around him. I think what made it worse was that it was large things. Harry didn't just call things to him. He apparated, changed color of things, made a large sheet of glass disappear and grew all his hair back in one night."

The Slytherin's were amazing. All this was new to Snape, he had gotten a short tale of Harry's life. But he wondered, why he hadn't felt any of this from the wards he put up. Then again, he only put them up after Harry came to school.

Draco had been proud when he made everything in his room brake, when he had a tantrum but Potter really was amazing, to bad he didn't want to be. For apparating and cleaning and changing things even though he was so young.

"Now, it was like this for years, and it got worse when he started Hogwarts."  
Snape looked away as if not wanting to hear it.

"Harry was cleaning, It was on the brake between 1st and 2nd year. The summer holidays. He..." Lupin looked away. He looked like he was in pain.

"To cut a painful story short. Harry shifted for the first time, braking some of the glamour charms. Dumbledore showed up, and I think he bound Harry's power as to stop him from doing it again. He told Harry's uncle he could do what he liked to him just not kill him. He then obliviated Harry and left. His uncle...he took Harry and...and" Lupin was starting to lose it. He didn't like thinking of what happened to his cub.

"He carved the word freak in his back and raped him. Since then, that has been Harry's life. He would be chained to his bed so he couldn't fight back." Snape finished.

Narcissa burst out crying. Lucius tried to hold back from crying but a few tears escaped.  
Draco was about to say something when Neville came bursting though the door.

"Diagon Ally is under attack"


	13. Why do you have a Bloody tail

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Thank you to the amazing Ilovetakshiandtomfelton**

Harry was in the kitchen, trying to get everyone he could together. Only those who could fight, could come, and no one who could be identifiable. They still needed to hide their identity's.

"OK!" He yelled at everyone. They were finally all back.  
"Right I want Lee, Wood, the Weasleys, Remus, Snape, the Malfoy parents, Flint, McNair, Ms. Bones, Amos, Stan, Penny, Xenophilous, Krum and Fleur...Wheres Stan?" they all looked around, but he wasn't there.

"Okay, fine. But I want the rest of you with me fighting the Death Eaters."

"And I want the rest of you here, setting up for wounded. Neville you are in charge now and Luna, I want you to help him by keeping everyone up to date. Now guys, we need to Leave now, but we will be seen. I want people to know who we are as group, but not who we really are. How do we cover ourselves' in glamour? Because the ones I had took too much of my energy the last time round, and I don't think we have time for Polyjuice?"

Luna jumped up and ran to Fleur and Maxime. She whispered in their ears and both woman, nodded, smiled and raised there wands.

When they were done, all those who were going to fight, were wearing light and fitting clothing. It was perfect for fighting, and a mix of Blue, Gold, black and Grey. They had a gold dragon on the front of each of them, and the words Round Table Resistance on the back. They were different for everyone, so none of them were wearing the same thing, but you could tell they were together. There was a hood connected to the neck line. And scarf went around their faces covering up their eyes.

Harry looked around at them, "All right then, let's get going. Good job Madam Maxime, Fleur on the clothing, they're amazing. And thank you, for finally getting Snape in some colour for once."

So, Harry grabbed Remus' hand and they all disapparated.

The Death Eaters were everywhere, they didn't seem to care what they were doing, or who they were cursing.  
The Knights started to fight back. Fleur and Bill were back to back, hexes and shields were flying, Lucius, Snape and McNair charged forward. Distracting them as the rest of the Weasley and Lee fell behind, covering them. Krum, Flint and Wood were already using their brooms, showering Hexes down on the Death Eaters or saving some helpless victim with a shield.

Narcissa and Xenophilous were working as one. Narcissa was trying to distract them while Xeno was sending stun after stun back at them. Amos, Penny and Amila were bonding every fallen Death Eater to make sure they stayed down, till the were arrested by the Ministry.

Who didn't seem to be there.

Harry ran straight, to the wand shop. The front window was smashed and the door was no were to be seen, he could hear muffled screaming from inside, and someone trying to brake thought another door. He smelled blood, wolf and arousal. Harry kept his wand tight in his hand and started moving slowly inside.

The sight that met his eyes was going to haunt him, for eternity

Greyback was on top of Alissa, he was ripping he clothes off. Well, he was trying. She may not look it but she was a very tough witch, even on her back, she was fighting him off, but she wouldn't hold much longer.

Harry growled. A very animal growl. He felt a tingling session thought his body. He drooped his wand as for the first time in years Harry Shifted in to a full Jaguar.

His cloths were in shreds around him and wand lay forgotten on the floor. There were many things worse than death in Harry's mind and rape, was one of them. He could take it happening to himself as it had been for years, but to his friends and they will wish for death.

Harry ran and pounced on Greyback throwing him off Alissa and in to a wall.  
Harry growled unknowingly, challenging Greyback in front of his pack members. Who had stopped trying to get through to back door to Olivander. Greyback didn't back down. The fight was on.

Greyback lunged at Harry, he was truly more wolf then man. The jaguar fought back, letting his instinct guild him. Greyback jump over Harry's head landing on his back and tried to claw at him but Harry was to fast and chucked him off. Harry lunged at Greyback and clawed him across the face. '_Thats for Moony!_' Harry thought triumphantly.

They kept going. Harry had the upper hand in being fully an animal and after scratching Greyback's face. Greyback was truly insane if he thought he could beat Harry now. He lunged at Harry in a last ditch attempt to hurt him. Harry clawed his chest and Greyback fell. Bleeding to death.

Harry turned to his pack mates and Roared angrily, telling them to get the fuck out _**Now**_. They listened. Alissa and Olivander walked up to Harry a bit wary. Harry started calming down and changing back. Alissa quickly transfigured a par of pants for Harry.

He called his wand. "We have to get out of here, now"

Alissa nodded and grabbed his arm, and they all apparated back to Grimmauld place.

"Potter?" Harry looked up to find, a worried looking Draco Malfoy.

Draco was about to ask a Million and one questions starting with where his parents where, and ending with why Harry was covered in blood? but it seemed only one would make it into the air.

"Why do you have a bloody Tail?

AN short but still pertty good i'd say another will be coming out soon don't worry. Now theres a poll up on my profile if its not there well im mad now ...lolz any way its if you guys want Horcruxes ir not and if you want harry as one now even if he dies he will come back im not going to let him die -.- no matter what anyone says im not killing people off that how people get off to easy.


	14. Animal talk

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Thank you the amazing Ilovetakshiandtomfelton...**

Harry couldn't really think or breath or blink. It was crashing on him that he had killed some one. Yes some one evil but still he had taken a life... Again.

"Move, move!" cried Luna. All those who had stayed behind were all around Harry, the students anyway. The adults were tending to Olivander and Alissa.

Neville and Luna fought to the front of the pack, Draco not far behind.

"Harry! Harry! Come on, Harry wake up, wake up" Neville said snapping his fingers in Harry's face.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco said trying to keep his worry from showing.

"You remember how you felt when you were first told you had to go to the Dark Lord?" Luna asked. Draco went pale and nodded. He had thought his world was ending.

"But... But what happened."

"He shifted and killed Greyback." Alissa supplied. The room went silent.

'Harry killed Greyback?' Draco thought, he couldn't believe it! God he was so happy. Greyback was disgusting and terrible. He gave all Werewolves a bad name and had come-on to Draco more times than he could count. He hated that wolf and Harry was the reason, he would never have to deal with him again. He could kiss him.

Almost as if Harry had heard that thought, he blinked and came back to himself, just before Luna could slap him. He caught her hand and looked at her. He sighed, Harry looked down at him self, he was covered in blood and was wearing a piece of paper that had been transfigured into pants.

"Well, I in all honesty don't know, whether I have come out looking worse. Maybe second year?" He said with a defeated sigh, and a weak smile. Luna smiled and hit him on the arm and Neville put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

They all knew Harry hated the thought of taking another life, but Harry knew it had to be done, if he was going to win. He would never take an innocent life, he also knew that he would never take a life without good justifications.

He sighed after he won this war, and he was making sure that he won. He would be retiring from the 'hunting evil wizards game' god he had more experience then most Aurors.

He would NOT be attacking any more dark wizards and witches!

"All right, has anyone beside us, come back yet?" Harry asked looking around.

"No. No one is back yet," Draco said this time the worry leaked in to his voice. His parents were out there. "What happened?"

"They were everywhere, we charged. And last I looked, we were winning," Harry said, as he sat down, looking worried.

* * *

- Back at the Alley-

* * *

Most of the Death Eaters that were there, were low level and weren't very powerful but they were being lead by the Carrow's. Bill and Fleur were fighting them amazingly and seemed to be holding them back, even though the known dark arts loving twins were fighting them.

"Who the Hell are you lot?" screamed Alecto.

"Can't 'vu read?" Fleur yelled back.

Then Bill caught Amycus with Confringo, at the same time Fleur shot Reducto at him.

"NOOOOO!" Alecto screamed, as her brother fell to the ground most likely dead if not dying. She was smart enough to know not to hang around. She and the rest of the remaining Death Eaters disapparated.

"Who are you." Yelled Kingsley Shacklebolt, he and the rest of the Aurors had only just shown up.

"Cant any of 'em read." Fleur whispered to Bill. Xeno stepped forward.

"We are the Round Table Resistance. Good to see the Ministry or the Order or whatever failed protection group you represent has finally shown up.

"Sorry, we've already done the job you came to do but you're not very good at it anyway are you? They were after Olivander, by the way." Xeno's voice sounded strong, and nothing like the airy one he and his daughter were known for.

"KNIGHTS MOVE OUT!" He cried, and like that everyone in the blue and gold uniforms disapparated.

* * *

-They arrived back at Grimmauld place-

* * *

"Every one move to the back wall." Luna said. Never not listen to a seer. Luna had gained the respect of everyone there. While the Knighted were away she was telling them what need to be set up and what they would need. She had not seen the battle simply knew what was needed. They had told her. The beings that only she could see that her mother had told her about. They same ones Rowena had first meet.

As they all moved to the back of the room Draco found him self back against Harry. He could feel Harry's breath on the back of his neck and had to fight to keep his eyes open and mind focused.

The tell tale pop of apparition could be heard, along with yelling and fighting. They all turned to see the twins, holding a struggling Stanley Shunpike.

"Stop it, you great Prat."

"Hold still."

"I must get back to my master."

"Stupefy!" The two voices cried together.

Harry pushed through the crowd, and stood in front of Fred and George.

"We think, he's had the Imperious cast on him." Fred said.

"Ya', when we got out there, we saw him fighting and we thought he had shown up to help us, but then he tried to curse Fred. So we grab the bloody git and dragged him trying to get him to snap out of it."

Harry looked over to Snape "Can you help him?" Snape nodded.

"Good. OK everyone that was cursed or hexed, I want you to go to Neville and Poppy. Dobby, Winky I want you to going around and get clothing everyone that needs it; Ren, Fen your on food; Kreacher I want you to help give out potions with Snape to those who need them and Tizzy." He knelled down to her. She thought he was going to quietly ask her to stay out of the way. "Try and calm everyone down the best you can, okay?" He smiled at her. "Bring the animals in, it might help."

Harry sighed, looking around at everyone. The worse anyone had were a few bruise and bumps. Which was good, very good.

He made his way upstairs to shower still amazed at how it looked. The bathroom was as big at the perfects back at school. It was done fully in black, white and gold. When you first walked in you are meet with two pillars of black marble on either side of the door their base lined with gold then you move forward to find two more pillars of back and a two stairs of white, that led to a small swimming pool sized tub. It had seating as well as jets. The back wall was full of different taps he couldn't wait to try out. On the left side of the room the was a full vanity with area of all mirrors. It looked like a narcissists wet dream.

On the Right was the shower. Which right now looked like the holy grail to Harry. It took you the far right corner of the room with a large glass door. Inside was shower heads from every angle to massage and clean in the corners were shelves and even a bench and a seat the looked bigger enough to fit two people. It was all done in full gray and white marble topped with with what he was sure was soled gold and pearl taps. ( only the best for the blacks). In the rest of the room the were shelved lined with candles and oils and few other things he would look at later having a feeling the twins some how got in.

He took in time and pealed off the paper pants before setting them right and throwing the piece of now bloody paper away. He climbed in to the shower and tuned it on he leant against the wall and just let in massage his back.

He had taken a life... Again. Both times in self defence, but he knew it would still haunt him. He cleaned all the blood off himself and his tail went away; after he had calmed down and his body had relaxed. He try to think of something to calm his nerves. The picture of a certain blond haired Slytherin entered his mind. His cock twitched, encouraging him to snatch at the thought.

He shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears.

'It's so not the time to have a wank, how to I go from worrying over the fact that I killed a man to being aroused, anyway?'

Even the thought of killing Greyback over and over again didn't quell his growing erection and the images of the blonde kept flooding his mind. The shower was hot and steamy, and his thoughts were going in the same direction. He leant his forehead and arm on the wall and cast a wandless and nonverbal silencing and locking charm on the bathroom, less he be in interrupted by a house-elf. He grasped his now aching cock in his free hand and let his mind wonder.

He closed his eyes and the images of Draco just become clearer.

He groaned and grasped his now fully hardened prick. 'I can believe I'm about to wank to Malfoy' He thought but that didn't stop him from dragging his hand up and down the shaft. He kept going, imaging Draco was behind him, fucking him in the shower, Draco's hand that was fisting his cock instead. His hand moved faster and faster, he ran his thumb over the head; wiping away the pre-come with it. He moaned, thinking of Draco on his knees in front of him

"Oh god's Draco!" He said through clenched teeth to stop himself from calling out to loud. It was some relief. He closed his eyes tighter and sped up. He thought of Draco's lips, those lips rapped around his cock.

"Fuck!" Harry called out as he came.

"Well, that's one way to relax." He chuckled, cleaning himself up. 'I can't believe I just did that' He thought, as he got out of the shower. He changed into a pair of jeans and an open button up shirt with nothing under it. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had just shifted, but he didn't feel like wearing clothing, right now.

What he didn't know, was the fact that he would be making a certain blondes dream come true, even better if he just decided to go naked.

As Harry made his way downstairs, he heard laughter. When he got to the kitchen he saw the twins were making everyone laugh, by playing with there tiger counter parts.

Harry smiled just before his pets ran him over. "Hey. Hey get off, Tizzy help!"

Everyone was laughing as Tizzy got the animals off Harry and slid him into a chair.

Harry smiled as the rest of the animals, his animals, snuggled up in the armchair he had just made himself comfy in.

"Hey Harry, what are they called?" Tracy asked.

"Better yet, when d'ya get them?" Roger said.

"I got them yesterday, and I've only just come up with the names" Harry smiled.

"Right then, we all know Hedwig." Harry smile, as she hooted at the mention of her name.

" This little cub lost her pack" Harry said holding the wolf cub. " Her name is Artemis and I would say it fitting she is a beauty" He smiled. Artemis meant goddess of the moon.

"These two were a package deal and I got them because of how like the twins they are." Harry said smirking pointing to the tigers.

"On that's just what we need" Snape said sarcasticly.

"Their names are Jinx and Chaos of obvious reasons." Harry said sounding just like Snape when he said obvious. People sniggered and Snape rolled his eyes.

"These two have never been without each other since she got lost" Harry said pointing to the dove and the Panther. "They reminded me so much of Bill and Fleur I couldn't leave them."Harry smiled. It was true, Bill looked and lived in complete contrast to Fleur.

She came from a high class french family. Her wardrobe was worth ten times Bills house. He was from large family with little money and no name credit. His wardrobe was full of black, leather, fangs, knives and he had a few scars from his work as a curse breaker. They were imperfectly perfect for each other.

"Her name is Iris" Harry said waving his hand to the dove "And his name is Donovan." The animal's were happy with there names and they started roaming among the people again. Though The snakes and black cat stayed with Harry.

"What are the snakes names?" Draco asked. Harry smiled at him and Draco felt like swooning. He could have sung when Harry walked in wearing the open shirt with nothing under in. He would be storing away that image for later use.

Harry had bought three snakes. One was pure black and her venom helped heal and could be used in many healing potions. Ironic isn't it?

She was a rare snake, even if the woman who run the shop didn't know it. Though that wasn't what Draco was thinking about. Draco thought Harry was looking rather sexy with the snakes all around his body and that image certainly would be another the Slytherin would be storing for later

"Her name is Belinda." Harry said with a smirk. Draco snorted "Too true." Belinda meant beautful snake. Draco held out his hand for the snake to test. She surprised Draco by climbing on to his hand. As this happened their hands touched and Harry felt sparks run up his arm. Harry moved on, to the next snake. Trying very hard to keep naked Malfoy images out of his mind.

'You're in a room full of people, get a hold of you self'

"This ones name is Adrian" Harry said holding onto a pure white Snake. "His venom can kill a man in 2 minutes."

"This is Callidus he uh well he can float its kinda cool. The name means cunning, as they use their skill for hunting." Callidus was pure silver with steaks of gold running over his scales.

"Her name is Taina, mostly because I know nothing about her or what she can do but I know she is anything but normal." Harry said pointing to the cat sat behind him. Draco smiled at the cat and ran his hand down her back. Harry heart fluttered at Draco's smile. 'ugh what am I getting my self in to' Harry thought.

_"__The blond one is soft master,"Belinda hissed. _Harry laughed at that.

_"__He smells good, I like him, master"Adrian said. _Harry smiled but he was a bituncomfortable with being called master.

_"__Don't call him master for the last time, and you better back off the blond one he is Harry's fatali amore"_Taina said.

_"__My what!"_Harry said In feline lingua, his beast speaker was kicking in. Even though he was speaking specifically to Taina they could understand him. The other animals took notice, as did the rest of the room. Harry was soon surrounded by his pets.

_"__Fatali amore Harry."_Callidus said. "_Your fated love."_

_"__Your Soul Mate." _Jinx said helpfully.

_"__Hush you lot, the Seer has not given him the book yet."_Taina said.

_"__Her name is Luna and why shouldn't he know, he needs some happiness and this is the fastest and easiest way to get it."_Hedwig said.

_"__Its not, the proper order. He needs the book, then he may start."_Taina said trying to get Hedwig to under stand.

Harry was watching the cat and owl argue while figuring out what they meant. 'Draco is my soul mate?' He did know that everyone had one, but it was extremely rare that you found them. Harry closed his eyes trying to bring forward his soul seer. He wanted to now if it was true.

_"__I have been around longer then you have, I have watched these two for years. Enough with the pain of fighting, their true loves. Let them be together! Damn that book and damn the proper order! They have felt the contention for years now, the same day I was given to Harry in-fact and have acted on it the only way they could, because of that old fool. Well, now they can be together happily and I wont let some pound of fur stop it!"_Hedwig cried, and then dove at Taina; grabbing her by the neck and flying from the room.

Everyone watched, amazed, some laughing, not one of them seeing Harry's eye go gold, as he looked around the room. He saw a few matched core's; which meant soul mates. He noticed that the soul mate cores were each others eye colour. Bills was Aquamarine to match Fleur's and hers were a warm Chocolate brown to match his. Remus' was Onyx black and Severus' was a warm gold. Lucius' was ice blue and Narcissa was a stormy silver. He look at Draco. Emerald Green.


	15. Knights wrap up

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Thank you the amazing Ilovetakshiandtomfelton**

* * *

Kingsley was stunned. There seemed to be another group against Voldemort, and they seem to be faster, more talented and care more than the Order did about winning. He looked around the Alley, there were very few injured civilians and there were no deaths. Most of the shops were still intact and the only shop that was damaged was Olivander's.

Kingsley started to feel hope, an emotion he hadn't felt in years. For a long time Kingsley had been worried about what Dumbledore was doing. He peeked when Tonks told him about Harry Potters room but the next day when he tried to ask her about it she acted like she had no clue what he was talking about.

He thought she might have been Obliviated. He didn't want that to happen to him so he kept his mouth shut, thinking he had no other choice of action. He didn't agree with You-Know-Who, so that left Dumbledore's side.

Unfortunately he couldn't start his own side, as he wasn't powerful enough and he didn't know of anyone else who was against him.

"Kingsley come on, we need to go see Dumbledore" Tonks said. She was just as shocked as Kingsley was, when she saw the other group who fought against the Death Eaters and was mirroring his thoughts on the matter.

She _had_ been Obliviated but she was an Auror and a bloody good one at that, she could tell her mind had been messed with and so she had undone it. That was the trick with memory charms if the caster wasn't strong enough, and didn't really want the victim to forget then over time the charm could come undone.

It mostly happened if they realized that there was a blank area in their brain. This was something Aurors were trained to do, so she knew she could fix the problem. And so she relived what she saw in Harry's room, talking with Dumbledore about it, him trying to throw her off with poorly veiled lies all ending with him pointing his wand at her and sending her on her way.

She had told Kingsley, but it didn't seem like he knew what she was talking about so either he knew and didn't care or he to had been charmed like she had been. She wanted her family safe and, Harry who could have grown up as her little brother if Dumbledore hadn't given him to that ghastly family, well taken care of. A sad mess that could have been avoided if both Aurors stopped doubting each other.

"Right" Kingsley said distractedly. "Did you see them? That was amazing they must have trained together for years." He said vaguely, which of course was untrue, they just trusted each other and knew each others strengths and weakness. Something that is key in being able to work and fight together. Aurors were told to keep there secrets close to their chests, like Slytherin's.

But this, alas, was not true. And if they just trusted each other a little more then they would be a lot safer and would be able to win against the Death Eaters.

"But that was amazing I've never seen a group of people take on Death Eaters so easy. I do wonder where their from?" Tonks said innocently.

"France I think, just going by the voices I heard" Kingsley said. "Come on don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting."

* * *

-Grimmauld place-

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down and the animals had settled down, Harry called everyone downstairs. He was standing at the head of the table, in a room, that last year had, had trouble housing the Order. Now they fitted just fine. 'For some random reason' Harry thought, Sirius and the goblins had something to do with it, but he couldn't be bothered right now to question it.

"All right, now that everyone is calm again we can get started Bill, Fleur what happened with you two?" Harry asked them.

"We took down the Carrow brother." Bill said.

"Xeno, Snape, what about you side?"

"We were able to stop the Death Eaters from doing any real damage, but most of them were just low level and useless, so there was no real point in attacking them." Snape said rolling his eye at the end. Harry just snorted at him and turned to Xenophilius.

"Well, the Order and Ministry along with the Death Eaters should know who we are now." He said in his normal Airy voice.

"Even if, they don't know how to read" Fleur muttered. Harry and a few other in the room laughed.

"All right Oliver, how was it from above?" Harry was making it known whom were to be the leaders of the smaller groups, on each of these little battles, he didn't know why he was doing it, but he had a vague idea it was to show that he wasn't the only one in charge.

"So, we were able to shield your groups, attack the Death Eaters who were trying to kill you and all without getting injured or loosing one of our own." Oliver stated proudly.

Harry beamed " Well for the first time out of the group that only fully came together this morning I'd say it was a pretty good day. And its only" he looked at the time" 3:45 in the afternoon." Every one smiled feeling proud, even the snakes.

" Right so that's two major players down a Carrow and Greyback. Okay, I want all the information anyone can give me on the Death Eaters, a list of them along with there allies. Same with the Order. Speaking of which, I'm guessing there will be a meeting tonight, so I want our Order members to go and watch peoples reactions, to see if there's anyone who you think might come to our side. All right Knight's, well done to day" Harry said to finish.

* * *

-At the Order meeting-

* * *

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on knowing the inner workings of everyone's mind, what everyone really wanted to do and what was happening everywhere.

He was at the centre of every inner circle, everyone went to him for what they wanted. And so when they all started talking badly about him last year, it pissed him off and so he blamed his normal scapegoat; Harry Potter, the brat.

He couldn't even make himself look at the child, but he had his uses. And he seemed too good at spoiling everyone's plans, and defeating Voldemort's evil plots. So, the Ministry came crawling back to him, tail between their legs, endlessly apologizing for their misguided beliefs that he was a mad and 'lost his marbles' old coot. That was until a new ministry was put into place, and all of his laws and ideas were chucked out of the proverbial window.

It pissed him off and now there was another Group of people out to fight their war. Trying to take the place of the Order and they were doing a better job to. Dumbledore knew the Ally was being attacked but unless they left lasting damage and some dead they would take the Order for granted and forget about him. So he let a few people die. This Round Table fought hard and fast and was able to save the ally before they could even go in and try and take the spot light.

This Round Table Resistance, well, were fairly amazing, and if he weren't so vindictive and manipulating he would have been immensely proud of a group of such well trained witches and wizards.

"What do we know about them?" Dumbledore said. Standing in the middle of the staff room, that was filled with the staff of Hogwarts and Harry's 'friends'. It was the only room being enough for all of the main people Dumbledore wanted to see. For some reason Hogwarts wouldn't respond to his commands. And he couldn't pass the wards on Grimmauld place.

"They are: fast, agile, strong and they seem to know each other inside out. They knew that the Death Eaters were to attack, and so they saved everyone; took down the higher ranking Death Eaters; and left all before we could even bat an eyelash." Kingsley said, with awe laced into his voice.

Many around the room were disgruntled that it wasn't them that saved the day. They never worked together as well as the Round table seemed to. A few were impressed, but only a few. These were the people the knights were watching, gagging for their reactions and seeing if they should be approached later on.

"Who are they?" Someone said.

"Where are they from?" Asked another.

"What were they doing here?"

"We think they might be French. When they were yelling at the Death Eaters, I heard a French accent. And one of the men, I guess he was the Leader, came up to me for a moment before he told the Knights to leave, he talked to me. He said that they are after Olivander. When we went to his shop he didn't find him. Just some ripped clothing that looked like it had come from one of them and Greyback's dead body."

"Knights. Round Table, how stupid, what does that even mean?" Hermione said in a huff, with a disgusted and disdainful look on her face.

"Their obviously following the rules of the Knights of the Round Table, Granger, I'm surprised you haven't figured that out already. You did, if I am correct in thinking, grew up in a muggle environment, yes?" Snape said harshly. The girl really wasn't as smart, as everyone claimed she was. She heard but didn't listen.

Ron was about to have a go at Snape.

"Don't talk to Herm-" Ron started, but was soon cut off by a look from Snape, one that he had gotten from Harry.

The whole room seemed to be still for a moment. Till Arthur Weasley cleared his thought, and ended the awkward silence before his son could wet himself.

"Shouldn't we try'nd get them on our side, and see if they will work with us?" He said.

'Yes, yes that could work. They must have powerful people on there side and rich probably if they knew how to fight so well. Maybe He could get the under his thumb.' Dumbledore, thought; inwardly smirking.

"Yes, Yes Arthur that's a grand idea, but first we need to find out what it is they want, so I want every one to try to find out what we can on these people, and see if we cant get a spy into their camp to see what they are up to."

"And if they really are French, then I will be speaking with madam Maxine soon." Dumbledore said.

Many were shocked but kept there mouths shut.

They all started to head towards the headmasters office so they could floo home.

Once the Weasleys, Fleur and Hermione were seated in the burrows kitchen, Ron opened his mouth...

"Have you ever heard of them Fleur?" Ron said dreamily staring at the Veela.

"No." Fleur said shortly, not even looking at the boy who was openly feasting his eyes on her body.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" Ginny cried, pointing at the Pearl necklace that Harry had personally modified for her. In the centre there was a Chocolate diamond representing Bill. Harry said it was so that she would always keep Bill close to her heart.

"'Arry gave it to me as an 'erly wedding gift." She said with a wistful smile. Harry was like her little brother, she was so proud of him, for taking over the reigns of his life. He had played matchmaker, and paired Fleur and Bill together and they were both trying to think of a way to bring Harry into the wedding.

"How does he know you're getting married?" Arthur asked. He thought Harry's gift was very kind.

"I told him of course, we do keep in contact; he saved my sister; brought me and Bill together and you don't just forget someone who has done so much for you." Fleur smiled.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were fuming, inside

"You should see what he gave Bill" Fleur said. Knowing she was just pissing them off more.

"Oh yeah, wait a tick, I'll grab it" Bill said running up the stairs. When he came back he was holding a Ruby incrusted, goblin made sword.

"It's beautiful right?" Bill said smiling. He still couldn't believe Harry had given him one of Gryffindor's legendary swords'. It was one of the same swords that the great man himself had duelled with. Except that there was a very beautiful Aquamarine, that replaced the ruby that Godric had on all his weapons.

"Harry had the jewel changed, to Represent Fleur. He said it was so that I would always know what I would be fighting for." Bill smiled looking over at Fleur. To that day he still couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky, and he had Harry to thank for it.

"Why hasn't Harry ever given me a sword?" Ron said with a sneer, plastered on his freckled face.

"Or me a Perl necklace, I'm his girlfriend?" Ginny said.

"Are you getting married?" Fred asked.

"Has he ever asked you to be him girlfriend?" George asked.

Both Ginny and Ron sputtered.

"No?" Fred said rising and eyebrow.

"Didn't think so." Gorge said.

"Well, they are very lovely gifts, He has given you." Arthur said timing his comments just right so as to stop any arguments.

"You know I don't really think Harry's even in to girls, I mean who describes their first kiss as wet?" Fred said. Of course when Cho jumped him it had not been his first kiss and the date after that had been out of pity, Harry was very glad when it all ended.

Hermione had told Ginny - who had told the rest of the Weasley about Harry's 'first kiss'.

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed "HARRY'S NOT GAY, CHANG IS JUST A TERRIBLE KISSER!"

"You sure on that?" Charlie asked. They all knew Harry was tired of hiding and that by the start of the next school year, he would be out of his metaphorical closet. Its not like he could hide anymore, not with his plan to have Draco as his partner the end of the summer. They saw it the Weasleys boy had longed for a time to find someone for Harry and today they had seen just who is was the set him off. The twins and Percy had been ashamed for now seeing it before. They knew when Harry did get Draco to go be with him there would be no hiding it. Shifters were very possessive of their mates. Charlie deemed it a very good thing that all Malfoy's were just as possessive.

"What would you know about it, Charlie? Your hardly around Harry." Hermione said in a smug voice.

"Ah, but gay men know who's gay, Granger" Charlie said with a smirk. Outing himself and Harry at the same time. The Weasleys wouldn't know what hit them.

"Charlie you're gay?" Mr. Weasley said. He didn't have a problem with it, he just want him to be happy.

"Yes, dad I am." He said with a weak smile. He didn't care what his mother thought, but he cared for his father.

It would seem that Arthur could tell that Charlie was worried and he smiled at his son, giving him a quick and firm hug.

"As long as your Happy son, I'm Happy. And I wish you and Harry the bet of luck with your relationship."

Charlie laughed. His brothers were smiling as the already knew and Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Hermione were all stood at the table in shock.

"I'm not with Harry dad, But I do have a boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Remember, the Quidditch Captain?"

"Well, I'm happy for you son and if any of you see Harry, you can tell him I don't care which way he swings, I will always see him as another son of mine." Arthur said with a smile. He didn't see Molly getting ready to explode.

A/N. Hey guys sorry about the long wait I will work on it I swear. By the way please please go vote im begging cookies to all who do. By the way hide you Brightly Coloured Indian Birds, Katy Perry's after them O.o


End file.
